


Le Treizième Bataillon

by CelineN



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Ames Liées, Demons, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magie, UA
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelineN/pseuds/CelineN
Summary: Martin était prêt à tout pour mener à bien sa mission. Mais pas à sacrifier son amour pour Hugo, et se lier à un homme qu'il n'aimait pas. Car c'était le nom d'un autre qu'avaient murmuré les Oracles...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oyez, oyez. 
> 
> Voici pour ce soir le reboot de la toute première fiction Q que j'ai écrite. J'ai trouvé, après mûres réflexions, qu'il y avait du potentiel. En voici le premier chapitre. 
> 
> Attention ! J'ai tendance à être assez sadique avec mes personnages. Plus je les aime, et plus j'ai tendance à les faire souffrir. Vous voici prévenus. 
> 
> Dernier point avant de vous laisser lire : je suis très friande de critiques et de conseils. Si vous avez le moindre repproche/question/doléance n'hésitez surtout pas, c'est au contraire ce qui me fait progresser.

Dire que Martin Weill appréhendait la Cérémonie aurait été un euphémisme. Il était réellement terrifié à vrai dire. Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'il tentait de nouer sa cravate autour de son cou pour sublimer son col.

Il savait qu'à l'instant même où il prendrait son Double dans ses bras, il ferait parti du Bataillon Sacré. Il ne serait plus un simple aspirant, mais bien un Garde au service de la Cité et de ses habitants. Il aurait le devoir de protéger son peuple des Démons qui hurlaient chaque nuit dans les campagnes depuis que la Boîte de Pandore avait été ouverte.

Martin n'appréhendait pas cette perspective. Comme tout le monde dans la Cité, il avait déjà perdu un proche à cause de ces horribles créatures qui ne se réveillaient qu'au crépuscule et erraient à la recherche d'une âme à dévorer. Le cœur assombrit par la vengeance, Martin attendait impatiemment de partir en mission et combattre ces créatures, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Sa mère, qu’un Démon avait emporté, le lui avait maintes fois répété : il avait sa dans le sang. Ses parents, et ses grands-parents, avant lui, avaient été eux-aussi des Gardes aguerris. Il saurait leur faire honneur.

Major de sa promotion, élève brillant depuis maintenant trois années d'apprentissages à l'Académie des Runes, Martin était tout proche d'accomplir sa destinée. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une chose : sa Moitié.

 

Car il était un Mage Noir. Il déchaînait les éléments, il contrôlait des forces terrifiantes, pouvait briser un Démon d'une simple incantation ou déplacer des objets par la simple force de sa volonté. C'était le chemin qu'avait choisi sa Magie : elle était destructrice, et pourrait le balayer d'un souffle, lui, et tous ceux qu'il aimait.

Pour la maîtrisée pleinement, il devait impérativement la liée à une Magie opposée, une Magie pure, orienté vers la Wicca. Il lui fallait se lier à une âme qui n'avait que pour seule vocation que de rendre la vie meilleure.

La Wicca était, contrairement à la Magie Noire, une force magnifique. Elle était cependant vulnérable. Elle avait, en retour, besoin de la Magie Noire pour la protégée.

 

Martin allait donc se lier à une Wicca. Quelqu'un qui lui serait destiné, avec laquelle il partagerait son âme. De tout cœur, il espérait que l'Oracle prononce le nom d'Hugo Clément.

Hugo et lui se connaissaient si bien, et avaient lié un amour profond et sincère l'un pour l'autre. Martin n'avait pas de doute : c'était Hugo qu'il voulait pour partager le reste de sa vie, c'était sa présence à ses côtés qu'il désirait au cœur de la nuit à la poursuite des Démons. C'était en lui qu'il avait placé sa confiance dès le premier jour, à lui qu'il se confiait lorsqu'il avait peur de ce qui l'attendait lorsqu'ils s'aventureraient là où les ténèbres avaient chassé les Hommes.

Il ne pouvait concevoir qu'il en soit autrement. C'était Hugo où rien.

 

Martin souffla, avant de quitter sa chambre pour rejoindre le Sanctuaire, à l'autre bout du parc. Construite sur les ruines d'un monde qui avait oublié la Magie et l'avait remplacé par une technologie à outrance, la Cité avait été, selon les vieux ouvrage – qui rebutait Martin – une immense capitale autrefois. Elle avait été balayée par la Catastrophe qui avait réveillé les Démons, mais quelques vestiges apparaissaient çà et là au détour d'une rue ou au centre d'une place.

L'Académie des Runes avait été érigé en lieu et place d'un palais royal, au cœur même de la Cité. Son parc, immense, était assez envié de ces concitoyens qui se contentaient d'espaces au prestige bien moindre. Et il fallait le traverser entièrement pour gagner le Sanctuaire et entendre le murmure des Oracles.

 

D'un pas rapide, Martin foula la tendre herbe verte avant de fourrer les mains dans ses poches. Jetant un œil au ciel étoilé, autrefois source d'émerveillement, aujourd'hui symbole de terreur, il essaya de s'imaginer quelle pourrait être sa vie avec Hugo.

Il songeait, non sans un sourire, qu'elle serait forcément merveilleuse. Il y avait une véritable alchimie entre eux. Hugo et lui se comprenaient sans un mot. Quand il se réfugiait dans ses bras, quand il se moquait de ses petites manies, de son désir de perfection…

Tout cela serait magnifié par le Lien qu'ils créeraient. Ils partageraient tous : leurs sentiments, leurs magies, leurs émotions, et même jusqu'à leurs pensées, même les plus fugaces. Martin sentit un frisson d'anticipation parcourir son échine.

\- Ce sera merveilleux, murmura-t-il pour lui-même tandis qu'à l'approche du Sanctuaire, il reconnaissait, au milieu de la petite cohorte que composait leur promotion, les cheveux blonds d'Hugo.

Lorsqu'il l’aperçu, Hugo sourit largement, avant d'ouvrir ses bras pour accueillir le corps sec et gracile de Martin. Ses bras puissants se refermèrent sur ses épaules aux os saillantes. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe avec tendresse, peinant à retenir un rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Sourit Martin.

\- Rien ! J'attendais que ça depuis des mois ! Dans moins d'une semaine on sera liés, souffla-t-il dans le creux de son oreille. On sera l'un à l'autre…

Un éclat de malice parcouru le cyan de ses yeux. Martin approuva d'un rire. L’optimisme et le bonheur qui irradiait de lui suffirent à chasser ses derniers doutes. Confiant, Martin raffermit son éteinte. Les Oracles lui murmureraient le prénom d'Hugo, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

 

Des cris de joies s'élevèrent soudain au milieu de la foule impatiente et fébrile. Martin ne put retenir un rire tandis qu'Éric Metzger se quittait précipitamment le Sanctuaire pour sauter – littéralement – dans les bras de Quentin Margot. Éric et Quentin étaient, en quelque sorte, les trublions de leur promotion, ceux qui ne cessaient de défier l'autorité de la Commanderie. On ne comptait plus les catastrophes qu'ils avaient provoqués. Quand bien même, personne ne songeait à les blâmer. Leurs âneries maintenaient la bonne humeur au sein d'un groupe qui était amené à vivre ensemble pour les dix années à venir.

Car tel était le sacrifice qu'on leur demanderait une fois Liés. La Garde devait servir la Cité pour dix ans, et pas un jour de moins. Tous y consentaient, Martin en était certain. Lui-même songeait que dix années c'était bien peu de choses. Cent années s'étaient écoulées depuis la Catastrophe qui avait réduit en poussière l'ancienne civilisation humaine, et les Démons étaient là.

\- C'est toi ! hurla Éric en ébouriffant les cheveux de son ami qui, ayant reçu le choc d'un corps qui s'écrase contre le sien, peinait à recouvrer l'équilibre. C'est ton nom que j'ai entendu, Quentin ! C'est toi ! C'est _nous_!

\- Tu es sûr ? hésita Quentin. T'as bien entendu ?

\- Vas écouter toi-même si tu ne me crois pas !

Leurs camarades, émus par cette annonce – qui du reste n'étonnait personne – laissèrent bien volontiers la place à un Quentin fébrile. Il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour revenir et soulever de terre son fidèle ami, cette fois bel et bien convaincu. Leur joie se répandit dans la nuit comme la réconfortante chaleur d'un foyer. On n'hésita pas à les applaudir, et les deux garçons, pas peu fiers d'être au centre de l'attention, saluèrent théâtralement leurs camarades.

 

Martin éclata de rire, avant de regarder autour de lui. Il fut étonné de ne pas y voir autant de joie qu'il l'aurait cru. Étienne Carbonnier, assis dans l'herbe à l'écart du futur Bataillon, semblait perdu. Il ne cessait de passer et repasser sa main dans ses cheveux longs, visiblement au bord des larmes. Inquiet, Martin se détacha d'Hugo avant de le lui désigner d'un discret geste du pouce.

\- On va le voir ? hésita-t-il.

Hugo, dont le visage se trouva soudain gâté par une ride du lion soucieuse, approuva d'un signe de tête. Les deux amants s'avancèrent d'un même pas vers leur ami éploré. Doucement, comme s'il avait à faire à un animal blessé, Hugo s'accroupit devant Étienne, avant de lui demander d'une voix douce, quelle était la raison de son désarroi.

\- Pana', lâcha Étienne en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. C'est Pana'.

\- Panayotis ? s'étonna Martin. Mais… c'est son nom que tu as entendu ?

Étienne déglutit, avant d'agripper sa tignasse brune des deux mains. Il tremblait, et Martin se désola de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui. Le murmure des Oracles était considéré comme sacré. Personne ne remettait en cause sa vérité, quand bien même elle ne correspondait pas aux attentes de celui qui écoutait.

\- C'est un gamin, sanglota-t-il. C'est un _môme_! Ils se sont trompés je peux pas… m'enchaîner pour la vie à un _gosse_ , putain!

Machinalement, Martin chercha le cadet de leur promotion du regard. De toute évidence, Panayotis Pascot n'était pas dans le coin. Avait-il appris lui-aussi la nouvelle ?

\- HUGO ! clama soudain leur amie Valentine Oberti, les deux mains en porte-voix. C'EST À TON TOUR !

Hugo lui répondit d'un geste de la main, avant de se tourner vers leur ami éploré. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à dire quelque chose… pour finalement se raviser, et se contenter d'une vague pression sur son épaule. Les deux amants s'éloignèrent, comprenant qu'il fallait mieux le laisser seul.

 

\- T'es prêt ? sourit Hugo en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de celui qu'il aimait.

\- Vas entendre mon nom, assura Martin en caressant sa joue diaphane avec tendresse. Et dépêche-toi !

Après un dernier rire, Hugo s'avança d'un pas conquérant dans le temple. Martin expira difficilement, et attendit son retour. Ses yeux d'absinthe détaillèrent alors l'immense tholos aux colonnes doriques, ainsi que la grande porte dans laquelle Hugo avait disparu.

 

L'attente lui sembla interminable. Son cœur tambourinait durement contre sa cage thoracique, si fort qu'il manqua de défaillir. Comme pour le protéger de ces violentes émotions, sa Magie s'éveilla. Comme un gros chat qu'on dérangeait en plein sommeil, elle sembla s'étirer avant de se mettre à ronronner au creux de sa poitrine. Choisissant de l'écouter elle, plutôt que l'écho de sa terreur, Martin ferma les yeux, et la laissa s'exprimer.

\- Toi, souffla-t-il si bas que personne ne l'entendit, tu essaies de me dire quelque chose.

Ses pouvoirs vibrèrent doucement, avant de se mettre de nouveau à ronronner. Martin s'imaginait la Magie comme un animal invisible, un chat ou une loutre, tout à la fois affectueuse et sauvage. Il était certain que sa Magie Noire avait sa propre pensée, ses propres désirs, sa propre existence au-delà de lui-même.

Lorsqu'il en avait parlé à Hugo, ce dernier avait ri, et répondu que la Magie n'était pas vivante, mais que c'était un simple écho, un don que l'on développait comme certains étaient doués pour le dessin ou pour la musique. Martin n'avait pas insisté, et balayé sa remarque d'un simple haussement d'épaule.

Hugo était extraordinairement doué pour la Wicca, mais, selon Martin, il n'écoutait pas assez sa Magie. Pourtant elle était là, comme une amie qui veillait sur lui… Tout changerait lorsqu'ils seraient unis. Martin était certain qu'il parviendrait à le lui prouver.

 

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Martin rouvrit alors les yeux… avant de perdre le sourire. Hugo chancelait sur le seuil, livide, tremblant. Troublé, Martin s'approcha de son ami d'un pas lent, terrifié.

\- Hugo ? l'appela-t-il d'une voix blanche. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Son amant releva brusquement la tête. Martin vit sa respiration s'accélérer brusquement, ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Il recula d'un pas, secoua la tête de droite à gauche, avant de s'enfuir dans la pénombre du grand parc, sans un mot. Martin le suivit du regard, saisi d'une sourde angoisse.

Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il fallait qu'il sache. Les Oracles ne pouvaient pas les séparer, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne pouvaient pas être si cruels ?

Bousculant ceux qui se pressaient aux abords du temple, il enjamba d'une foulée la volée de marche qui se déployait devant le Sanctuaire. La peur au ventre, il se précipita à l'intérieur.

 

Tout y était froid et sombre, comme à l'intérieur d'une cave. Un simple rayon de lune éclairait les Oracles qui se dressaient face à lui, menaçants et immuables.

Les Oracles étaient en réalité un monolithe de pierre de deux ou trois mètres dans lequel avaient été d'ailleurs des visages sinistres, murmurants aux traits déformés en un cri silencieux. La roche était animée d'une pulsation de vie, et s'il n'était pas aussi préoccupé, Martin aurait sans doute pu remarquer que les visages de pierres semblaient bouger, et remuer très lentement les lèvres, si lentement qu'il fallait être très attentif pour en deviner le mouvement.

Martin sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, ses muscles se tétaniser tandis que sa Magie se manifestait. Il sentit sa présence autour de ses épaules, contre son cœur, contre sa joue comme la caresse d'un animal, sans doute pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort, lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'elle était là.

Le jeune homme tomba à genou devant les Oracles, avant de coller son oreille contre la roche. Il ferma les yeux, et se concentra pour percevoir un quelque chose.

Au départ, il n'entendit qu'un vague gémissement. Puis une litanie de plaintes qui semblaient venir de l'au-delà. Ensuite des mots dans une langue qui lui était inconnue. Et enfin, très distinctement, un nom. _Le_ nom.

 

« _Yann_. »

 

Martin en eut le souffle coupé. Lentement, il se recula.

\- C'est pas possible, rétorqua-il le cœur brisé. Non, c'est pas vrai.

Levant les yeux vers les visages figés, il éructa sa colère, arguant qu'ils se trompaient, qu'ils ne savaient rien de lui, ni d'Hugo, qu'ils étaient fait pour être liés, qu'ils ne briseraient pas ce qu'il y avait entre eux…

Mais les Oracles restèrent immobiles. Collant de nouveau son oreille à la pierre pour être sûr, Martin n'entendit plus rien.

Accablé de douleur, il quitta à son tour le Sanctuaire. Ignorant les questions de ses camarades et leur sollicitude qui lui semblait insoutenable, il regagna d'un pas traînant son appartement, dans le bâtiment des étudiants.

Là seulement, il s'autorisa à pleurer.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde. 
> 
> Merci pour tous vos commentaires. :3 C'est toujours très agréable, et vous avez tou(te)s été adorables. 
> 
> Vous êtes nombreu(ses)x à m'avoir réclamer la venue de Yann dans la fiction. Vous voici exaucé(e)s ! En espérant que vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s ! 
> 
> Vous pouvez également déposer vos questions/récriminations/plaintes dans la partie commentaire. ;) N'hésitez en tout cas pas à me le dire si l'univers ne vous semble pas assez développer ou si quelque chose vous chafouine. 
> 
> Enjoy it !

Yann Barthès.

Telle était donc la personne que les Oracles avaient choisi pour lui. Martin inspira lentement, essayant vainement de chasser ses sombres pensées, avant de s'inspecter dans le miroir de son petit appartement qu'il avait vidé le matin même - du reste il ne possédait pas grand chose. Il réajusta son uniforme de gala pour se donner une contenance.

Ce qui aurait du être une joie et un honneur était devenu une véritable torture pour lui. Martin, pour tout dire, avait longuement hésité au cœur de la nuit, beaucoup pleuré, s'était rebellé contre l’inévitable avant de prendre conscience qu'il n'avait que deux alternatives : accepter son sort et accomplir ce pour quoi il s'était battu durant trois longues années, ou partir tout en sachant qu'on briderait à jamais ses pouvoirs.

Sa Magie Noire avait vivement protesté contre cette éventualité. Elle s'était manifesté violemment, s'accrochant à lui avec plus de forces encore, et Martin aurait juré que les griffures qu'il avait remarqué sur les épaules, l'avant-veille, étaient de son fait.

C'était ce qui l'avait décidé à accepter cette sinistre sentence. Il ne pouvait plus vivre sans Magie. Elle faisait partie de lui. Il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Sans cette puissance qu'il avait apprit à maîtriser, il se sentirait vulnérable, incapable de se défendre.

 

Et il avait promit de venger son mère. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte. C'était ce qui l'avait poussé à fouler pour la première fois le sol de l'Académie. C'était tout ce qui devait l'animer, peu importe le prix.

Alors il se sacrifiait. Yann serait son Double. Il ferait avec.

Les Oracles ne s'étaient jamais trompés, après tout, songeait-il, amer. Leurs prophéties étaient sans appels, quoi qu'il en dise. Martin se lierait donc à un homme qu'il connaissait à peine, et pour lequel il ne ressentait rien.

Machinalement, il vérifia que ses boutons de manchette étaient correctement attachées, que son col était correctement placé. Il réajusta sa cravate, prenant grand soin de la serrée correctement, avant de la coincée habilement entre les deux pans de sa veste bleu de Prusse. Il admira un instant les galons qui avaient été récemment ajoutés à ses épaulettes, signes qu'il n'était désormais plus un simple étudiant, mais bien un membre de la Garde.

Ce qui aurait du l'emplir de fierté étaient désormais un crève-cœur. Ce qui aurait du être une fête n'était plus qu'une épreuve de plus.

 

Il fut tiré de ses pensées moroses par trois coups légers à la porte de sa chambre qu'il avait vidé le matin même. D'une voix absente, il autorisa le visiteur à entrer, sachant pertinemment _qui_ l'attendait derrière la porte.

Hugo apparut sur le seuil de son petit appartement. Un sourire las apparu sur son visage aux traits parfaits. Il s'approcha d'un pas traînant de son amant, avant de réajuster une mèche de ses cheveux, et lisser les revers de sa veste.

Ils avaient beau être des Sorciers, ils étaient avant tout des militaires, au même titre que la Garnison qui veillait à la sécurité et au maintient de l'ordre au cœur de la Cité. Leurs tenues, en conséquence, se devaient d'être irréprochables. Et à ce petit jeu là, Hugo était un exemple de rectitude. Jamais une boucle de travers, jamais une poussière sur ses épaulettes, et cette obsession del'agencement et de la réglementation allait jusqu'à son lit aux draps parfaitement alignés. Un véritable modèle du genre. Martin, au contraire, faisait grand peu de cas de ce genre de détails, et on lui avait souvent reproché sa tenue débraillée et son manque de discipline.

 

\- Tu te sens prêt ? demanda Hugo.

Ils connaissaient bien sûr la réponse tous les deux. Non, ils n'étaient pas prêt à se séparer l'un de l'autre, à dire adieu à cette relation qu'il y avait entre eux, à cette tendresse qu'ils avaient partagé durant trois années insouciantes.

\- Tu l'es toi ? éluda Martin.

Hugo se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avant de détourner le regard. Jamais Martin ne l'avait vu aussi malheureux, et il s'en voulait d'être la cause de ces malheurs.

\- Non, admit-il avec tristesse en plongeant de nouveau son regard dans celui de Martin, mais on a pas vraiment le choix. C'est comme ça. On le savait quand on est entrés à l'Académie que ça pourrait finir ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais, souffla Martin. Mais… enfin, je savais qu'on risquait d'être séparés. Mais… pas comme _ça._ Pas aussi brusquement. C'est… c'est _injuste._

Hugo ferma les yeux. Les mots de Martin trouvaient un écho en lui. Rassemblant son courage, Martin prit son visage en coupe. Il l'incita à unir leurs deux fronts, et murmura contre ses lèvres :

\- On n'est pas obligé de tout accepter, tu sais ? Ils disent que c'est inévitable, que la plupart des Doubles finissent par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais pas _tous._ On s'aime, non ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait perdre ça ?

\- Tu sais bien que l'Union changera tout, asséna Hugo, amer.

\- Il suffira d'être honnête avec notre Double. La Magie n'a rien à voir avec nos sentiments ! Il suffira…

\- Martin ! trancha Hugo en se reculant et le saisissant par les poignets. Tu sais très bien que ce sont de faux espoirs. Ça durera quoi ? Deux semaines ? Ne te fais pas d'illusions, la Magie reprendra le dessus sur nous, tu le sais !

Blessé, le plus petit repoussa alors la bienveillance de son amant. Il déglutit péniblement.

\- T'as pas vraiment l'intention de te battre ?

\- Bien sûr que si, rétorqua le plus grand en saisissant d'autorité la main de Martin pour lui embrasser la paume. Je suis simplement réaliste. Nos Magies vont se lier à celles de nos Doubles, Martin. Qu'on le veuille ou non, on ne pourra pas faire autrement : ils seront _tout_ pour nous.

\- Mais c'est déjà ce qu'on est, souffla Martin.

\- On va lier nos âmes, contra Hugo, pessimiste. J'ai peur que…

Il n'osa pas continuer. Tous les deux savaient ce que ça voulait dire. Même si Martin refusait de l'admettre, après la Cérémonie tout allait changer, et leur amour risquait bien de ne pas y survivre.

\- Je me suis renseigné sur Yann, avoua Hugo dans un gloussement.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? releva Martin.

\- Valentine le connaît mieux que nous. Il est honnête, droit, il n'est pas du genre à faire des vagues, et il est plutôt doué pour dans la pratique de la Wicca. Ah, et il est bègue, aussi ! se moqua Hugo.

\- Il a quel âge ? Trente-cinq ?

\- Quarante-deux.

Martin sourit faiblement. Le _senior_ de leur promotion serait son Double. C'était… inenvisageable !

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies entendu le nom de Vincent, admit-il. Ce mec… et _toi._

\- Je sais, l'approuva Hugo en le prenant de nouveau dans ses bras. Mais… j'ai été lui parler hier. Il est aussi surpris que moi. Mais il m'a assuré qu'il ferait en sorte qu'on s'entende, quoi que ça veuille dire. Visiblement, siffla Hugo, toute la promo parle de ce qui s'est passé au Sanctuaire…

Martin expira péniblement, avant de foncer les sourcils et d'ancrer son regard à celui de celui qu'il aimait.

\- On va donner tort à tout le monde, assura-t-il avec force. Je ne renoncerais pas à toi ! Les Oracles se sont trompés !

\- Tu sais bien que…

\- C'est _toi_ qui aurait du être mon Double, assura Martin. Et c'est _toi_ que je t'aime. Peut importe ce que disent les Oracles, peu importe ce qu'en disent les autres, _ça ne changera pas._

Hugo salua sa diatribe d'un rictus amer, néanmoins touché par tant de passion et d'optimisme.

\- J'espère que tu as raison.

 

*

 

Martin ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire les cents pas dans le couloir, bras croisés contre sa poitrine, retenant difficilement ses cris de rage.

L'Union aurait lieu dans la plus belle salle de l'Académie, la salle de bal où se tenaient les réceptions annuelles et les grandes assemblées. Elle avait débuté à treize heures sonnantes, et l'attente avait été interminable.

Un à un, les Doubles étaient entrés à l'intérieur, franchissant les lourdes double-portes ornées de motifs dorés en forme de feuilles d'acanthes. Martin avait félicité Valentine et Camille lorsqu'elles étaient passées devant lui en riant à gorge déployées, attendrit par leur bonheur. Les deux amies rayonnaient, et leurs éclats l'avaient réconforté un peu.

Au moins, cette journée serait merveilleuse pour la plupart d'entre eux.

Pour d'autres, hélas, rien n'était moins sûr. Lorsque vint son tour, Panayotis avait soudain hurlé qu'il ne voulait pas y aller, qu'il préférait renoncer et rentrer chez lui plutôt que de se lier à Étienne. Son aîné l'avait saisit par le bras, entraîné à l'écart, et lui avait longuement parlé, laissant Marc Beaugé et Nora Hamzawi passer avant eux. Martin n'eut aucune idée de ce qu'ils se dirent, toujours était-il que Panayotis était revenu, un peu rasséréné.

Il avait ensuite senti son esprit sombrer dans un abîme sans fond tandis qu'Hugo s'avançait à son tour, aux côtés de Vincent. Les deux amants avaient échangés un dernier regard, comme pour se dire « adieu » silencieusement.

Le temps avait semblé comme suspendu tandis que Martin, impuissant, observait Vincent poser une main ferme sur l'épaule de son amant, comme pour le pousser à l'intérieur de la salle de bal. À cet instant, il avait détesté ce grand échalas frisé aux sourire cynique, toujours prompt à sortir une vacherie à quiconque osait le défier. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour lui asséné une gifle dont il se souviendrait, le repousser loin d'Hugo et s'enfuir avec celui auquel il s'était donné de corps et de cœur.

Les portes s'étaient refermées sur l'homme qu'il aimait, et Martin se trouva bien lâche de ne pas entrer pour le soustraire à cette union dont ils ne voulaient pas. Il avait laissé faire, comme se soumettant à la tradition et à la vérité des Oracles.

Se rebeller ne mènerait à rien. Ils y perdraient tout, et entraînerait égoïstement Vincent et Yann dans leur tourmente. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre ce genre d'exactions. Ils n'avaient rien à y gagner, tout à y perdre.

Alors Martin n'avait rien fait, quand bien même il chaque centimètre de son être souffrait.

\- H-Hey. S-Salut M-Martin.

Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers celui qui allait devenir son Double par la force des choses. Yann.

Incapable d'affronter la réalité, Martin l'avait évité durant les trois jours qui avaient séparé la Cérémonie de l'Union. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait d'autre chose de se répondre à celui qui partagerait ses pouvoirs et son âme.

Martin lui accorda un sourire contrit auquel Yann répondit maladroitement. Un univers entier les séparaient. L'âge d'abord. Et puis le tempérament. Cela sautait aux yeux, et Martin comprenait d'autant moins la décision des Oracles.

Martin apprenait avec aisance, sans réellement étudier, plus à l'aise dans la pratique que la théorie. On disait volontiers de lui qu'il était fougueux, insolent et plein de malice. Yann, au contraire, était un rat de bibliothèque, malhabile, dissimulé derrière ses grosses lunettes aux montures épaisses, gauche et visiblement très timide. Il ne participait jamais aux soirées que lui proposaient ses camarades, préférant le calme de sa chambre pour étudier encore et encore.

Jamais deux violons n'avaient été aussi mal assortis.

 

Yann eut un rire qui avait quelque chose d'un gloussement étranglé, avant de déglutir, et de déclarer précipitamment – sans doute pour essayer d'atténuer son bégaiement :

\- J-je p-passe pas b-beaucoup de temps avec vous, mais je s-sais très b-bien qu'il y a quelque chose entre t-toi et Hu-Hu-Hugo, et que s-si t-tu avais d-du choisir entre l-lui et m-moi…

\- J'aurai choisi Hugo, affirma Martin, bien conscient qu'il ne servait à rien de le nier.

Le drame qui se jouait entre Hugo et Martin passionnait visiblement l'ensemble de leur promotion.

\- Je sais que la plupart des Doubles finissent pas devenir bien plus que ça, asséna sèchement Martin, mais je ne veux pas de ça. Alors si c'est ce que tu espères, tu…

\- Je n-n'espére rien du t-tout ! affirma précipitamment – mais fermement – Yann.

Yann releva le menton, avant de le fixer d'un regard – si bleu qu'on aurait cru qu'il n'était fait que d'eau – impénétrable. Il était visiblement déterminé.

\- J-je veux j-juste me b-battre. J-je veux que m-ma Ma-Ma-Magie soit u-utile !

Il inspira profondément, et Martin comprit qu'il avait longuement préparé sa tirade avant de le rencontrer aux portes de la grande salle.

\- J-Je veux s-simplement a-aller sur le t-terrain, je v-veux me b-battre, je v-veux cha-chasser ces foutus Dé-Dé-Démons de mon m-monde, d'accord ? Je v-veux leur f-faire payer ce qu'ils m-m'ont fait. Je n'a-n'attends ri-rien de particuli-er. Je v-veux simplement que n-nous n-nous en-entraidions. Nous s-sommes des so-soldats, c'est notre de-devoir, non ?

Martin approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- N-Notre Lien fon-fonctionnera si nous ne cher-cherchons p-pas à le b-briser. Et n-nous pouvons t-très b-bien être a-amis. J-Je sais que nous ne sa-savons p-pas grand-chose l'un de l-l'autre mais… o-on peut simplement être _a-amis._

Yann ne put retenir un rire amer.

\- Et c-comme t-tu le s-sais, je n'en ai pa-pas b-beaucoup…

Martin lui sourit en retour, touché par cette tirade qui semblait lui demander des efforts considérables.

Yann n'était pour rien dans le drame personnel qu'il vivait avec Hugo. Rassuré, et finalement soulagé de lui avoir parlé – et de constater qu'ils semblaient être sur la même longueur d'ondes –, il lui tendit la main. Yann la serra un peu maladroitement.

Il lui semblait particulièrement sincère, et prêt à en découdre avec les Démons. Tant mieux. C'était ce qu'il voulait aussi. Peut-être qu'ils arriveraient à faire du bon travail en extérieur.

\- Amis ? demanda Martin.

\- A-Amis.

 

Lorsque vint leur tour, les deux hommes franchir les lourdes portes et pénétrèrent dans la grande salle.

Elle était gigantesque et majestueuse, et Martin était incapable de dire si la salle était réellement immense, où si cet effet était une illusion créer par les miroirs piquetés de mercure qui ornaient les lieux. Où que l'on posait les yeux, l'on pouvait admirer des sculptures en marbre de Paros, de la marqueterie réalisée à partir de bois précieux, où des peintures qui, pour la plupart, retraçaient l'histoire de la Grande Catastrophe. D'immenses lustres de cristal renvoyaient la lumière du soleil à travers la pièce en une myriades d'éclats colorés qui donnaient à ces lieux, un aspect quasi irréel.

 

Très lentement, Yann et Martin remontèrent la longue allée qui les séparaient de l'autel, passant ainsi devant toute l'Académie réunie pour l'occasion. Quelques saluts accompagnèrent leur procession, quelques applaudissements aussi, mais Martin fut incapable de les entendre. Le sang bourdonnait à ses oreilles. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'on lui maintenait la tête sous l'eau. Il suffoquait.

Son pas devait être très raide. Il marquait la cadence par automatisme, calant son rythme à celui de Yann pour ne pas avoir l'air plus ridicule qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Ils étaient les derniers à se Lier. Malgré lui, il chercha Hugo du regard. Il le trouva au milieu de leurs camarades, et répondit difficilement à son sourire d'encouragement.

Vincent se tenait à ses côtés. Une sourde colère envahi Martin lorsqu'il constata que cet imbécile tenait fermement la main de son amant dans la sienne. Menaçante, sa Magie gronda au creux de sa gorge. Il la retint difficilement.

 

Arrivés devant l'autel, Martin et Yann claquèrent du talon sur le sol, avant de se mettre au garde à vous devant le deux Généraux qui présidaient l'Union. Ceux-ci le leur rendirent. Le Colonel Badou leur tendit diligemment un document, ainsi qu'une plume.

\- Par cet acte, déclara le Général Denisot non sans emphase, vous vous engagez pour les dix ans à venir à défendre la Cité, à protéger ses habitants des Démons, et à toujours vous porter assistance.

Machinalement, Yann et Martin signèrent l'acte. Ne restait plus que l'Union.

Le Major Massenet leur présenta un petit coussin sur lequel reposait deux médailles, l'une en forme de dahlia noir, l'autre en forme de rose blanche. Par politesse – et par lâcheté – Martin laissa à Yann l'honneur de commencer.

\- P-Par cette m-médaille, déclara Yann en accrochant à son poitrail la rose blanche, j-je t-te f-fais mi-mien, j-j'accepte t-ta Ma-Magie c-comme étant la-la mi-mienne et p-p-p-promets de t-t-te p-protéger qu-quoi qu-qu'il a-a-arrive.

Son bégaiement suscita quelques rires dans l'assemblée. Yann baissa alors les yeux, rougissant de honte. Tout homme de plus de quarante ans qu'il était, ce bégaiement était visiblement pour lui une souffrance, et Martin devinait sans peine ce que l'on pouvait ressentir avec un handicap pareil qui vous empêchait de vous exprimer convenablement. Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils, serra les dents à s'en briser les molaires, avant de fusiller du regard ces Bataillons qui se moquaient.

Sa Magie devint soudain fauve, et feula dangereusement. Martin s'étonna que personne n'en ressente la fureur.

Ces moqueries étaient indignes de la Garde.

 

S'obligeant au calme, Martin sourit à Yann qui semblait prendre sur lui pour ne pas partir en courant. Fébrile, il se saisit du dahlia noir et l'attacha à son veston.

\- Par cette médaille, je te fais mien, j'accepte ta Magie comme étant la mienne et promets de te protéger quoi qu'il arrive.

Après quoi, les deux hommes se sourire. Martin souffla un « Tu es prêt ? » que seul Yann entendit. Il hocha la tête.

 

Alors les deux hommes, sous l’œil amusé des officiers qui revoyaient en ces unions ce moment sacré où eux-même avaient rencontré leurs Doubles – s'étreignirent avec force. Ensemble, ils prononcèrent la formule consacrée qui changeraient tout.

 

«  _Devoliates._ »

 

Aussitôt, un souffla violent s'éleva, si puissant qu'il les souleva du sol de quelques centimètres. Leurs deux corps se crispèrent l'un contre l'autre. Un hurlement franchi franchi la barrière de leurs lèvres, qui se transforma malgré eux en un gémissement de pur plaisir tandis que leurs âmes se liaient l'une à l'autre.

Le temps se figea. Martin, non sans un sourire ému, vit alors sa Magie se matérialiser sous ses yeux. Il n'avait pas tort lorsqu'il la décrivait comme un animal, mais il ne s'agissait ni d'une loutre ni d'un chat ou quoi que ce soit de vraiment réel. C'était une coquecigrue improbable, en perpétuel changement et qu'il n'arrivait pas réellement à décrire. Mais elle le regardait avec beaucoup de confiance et de fierté, comme pour lui dire « Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas. » Elle se tourna vers un autre animal blanc comme la neige, qui semblait profondément pur, et qui s'approchait timidement. Martin devina qu'il s'agissait de la Wicca de Yann.

Les deux Magies s'observèrent, avant de se frotter l'une à l'autre. Leurs pelages se mêlèrent, et les deux animaux impossibles disparurent pour ne laisser qu'un tourbillon liquide, noir et argent. Celui-ci se mit à vibrer, avant de s'étendre en une magnifique spirale de lumière qui dansait autour d'eux dans un souffle glacé, comme pour les protéger du reste du monde.

Martin ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si bon. Plus puissant encore que le meilleur des orgasmes. Une douce chaleur s'insinua en eux. Jamais encore il n'avait atteint un tel sentiment de plénitude.

Et puis, tout s'arrêta soudain. Les deux hommes furent comme délicatement reposés à terre. Tremblants, ils ne se séparèrent pas immédiatement, le souffle court, haletant. Ils sentaient que quelque chose avait changé, mais il ne parvenaient pas encore à comprendre ce qui avait _exactement_ changé.

Et puis ils _le_ sentirent. Ils virent alors un mince filin lumineux danser entre leurs deux cœurs, les enchaînant à jamais. Celui-ci miroita un instant sous les lustres de cristal, avant de disparaître.

Martin plongea ses prunelles d'absinthe dans les orbes clair de Yann, et il songea malgré lui que les Oracles avaient sans doute raison. L'âme qui se dissimulait derrière ces épaisses lunettes était si douce, si pure. Elle s'harmonisait parfaitement avec sa fougue et sa hargne insolente.

Il s'en trouva rassuré. Peut-être pourraient-ils s'entendre, finalement ? Et s'apprécier ? Il lui accorda un sourire tendre, confiant, auquel Yann répondit sans hésiter.

 

On les applaudit. Et les deux hommes recouvrèrent alors la réalité, non sans regrets. Yann, qui n'était soudain plus aussi timide, lui saisi vivement la main, avant de l'enjoindre à regagner la foule.

Troublé, Martin observa ces doigts qui s'étaient entrelacés aux siens. Il lui sembla qu'ils auraient toujours du être là.

Cette pensée l'inquiéta. Parce qu'elle était le signe d'un processus en marche et dont il ne voulait pas.

 

*

 

Une grande fatigue saisit Martin. L'angoisse de la journée, la foule, les sollicitations de toute part, et ces sentiments nouveaux… ce Lien qui s'était établi entre Yann et lui… tout cela avait achevé de l'épuiser.

Il aurait aimé retrouver son lit, s'allonger et ne plus penser à rien, s'abandonner au sommeil.

Martin passa une main fatiguée dans sa tignasse brune, avant de considérer son verre rempli de vin d'un œil critique. Dégoûté, il le jeta dans les fleurs sans remords, estimant qu'il avait assez bu. Il souhaitait rester maître de ses émotions, tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

 

Le Lien qu'ils avait noué avec Yann était encore embryonnaire. Il était ténu, faible, et pas encore réellement intrusif. Mais d'ici quelques jours, Martin en avait parfaitement conscience, il serait le vecteur de pensées qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Il saurait où se trouve Yann, à chaque instant, ce qu'il ressentait…

Martin inspira lentement, tentant vainement de calmer ces larmes traîtresses qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il déglutit, avant d'observer les ombres qui se mêlaient à la pénombre, à la silhouette de ces grands arbres qui disparaissaient dans l'obscurité.

Au loin, les XIe et VIIe Bataillons se préparaient à affronter la nuit. Les Démons, à mesure que le soleil déclinait, se réveillaient déjà. Ils allaient battre la campagne, protéger les villages ainsi que les protections autour de la Cité.

 

Martin était très fier d'appartenir désormais à la Garde. Il avait hâte de franchir les grandes portes de la ville pour combattre ces monstres qui avaient tué son père.

Mais tout ça aurait été tellement mieux si avait pu choisir avec _qui_ il aurait aimé le vivre.

Des éclats de rire le ramenèrent à la réalité. Isolé sur le perron, Martin en avait presque oublié qu'à l'intérieur de la salle de bal se tenait une grande réception en l'honneur du XIIIe Bataillon qu'ils formaient. Ils n'étaient désormais plus des étudiants, mais bien des soldats.

\- Et vive les mariés, siffla-t-il, incapable de retenir sa rancœur plus longtemps.

 

Las de ces mondanités, Martin fourra les mains dans ses poches avant de faire quelques pas sur le sentier. Au loin, se détachait l'aile qui allait devenir son nouveau foyer, et ce pour les dix années à venir. Trois mois plus tôt, le Ve Bataillon avait prit sa retraite, et vider les lieux. C'était comme ça que cela fonctionnait. Un Bataillon retrouvait la liberté, un autre acceptait le sacerdoce.

 

\- Hey ! sourit une voix dans son dos. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tout seul ?

Martin ferma les yeux. Il reconnaîtrait la voix d'Hugo entre mille. L'entendre, tout en sachant qu'il ne lui appartenait plus, était comme recevoir un coup de poignard dans le ventre.

\- J'avais besoin de calme, avoua Martin.

Hugo s'arrêta à sa hauteur, observant lui-aussi la caserne qui serait la leur. Dans un geste étonnamment familier, il glissa sa main sur l'épaule de Martin avant de l'attirer contre-lui. Déposant ses lèvres fines sur la tempe du plus petit, il souffla :

\- Je sais à quoi tu pense. Je n'ai pas oublié notre promesse.

\- Tu en as parlé à Vincent ?

\- Oui, il ne se mettra pas entre nous. Il sait ce que je ressens pour toi. On va s'en sortir.

\- Mais tu es devenu très optimiste, rit doucement Martin en se laissant aller tout contre le corps de son amant. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? C'est ton Lien avec Vincent ?

Hugo laissa son bras glisser contre sa hanche.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Je me sens euphorique à vrai dire. J'ai l'impression que tout se passera bien, que désormais tout sera facile.

Touché, Martin ferma les yeux. Un large sourire illumina son visage.

\- Au fait, gloussa-t-il, tu me crois maintenant ?

\- À propos de... ? hésita Hugo.

\- Hé bien la Magie ! Je t'avais dis que c'était un animal, mais je ne suis pas capable de te dire ce que c'était exactement, il n'arrêtait pas de changer de forme.

Hugo demeura silencieux quelques secondes.

\- Martin… j'ai pas vu un animal, lui avoua-t-il. J'ai vu de la lumière, c'est tout. C'était comme des éclairs. Mais ça n'était pas _vivant._ Tu le sais, non ? La Magie n'est pas _vivante…_

Martin s'assombrit. Il était certain qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il y avait bien deux créatures qui s'étaient unies sous ses yeux.

\- On rentre ? lui proposa Hugo. Il fait froid, ce soir !

\- Ouais… soupira Martin en se laissant guider. Allons fêter ça.

Martin ne savait pas s'il y avait _réellement_ quelque chose à fêter. Pour tout dire, il était persuadé que cette soirée resterait gravée au fer rouge dans sa mémoire, et certainement pas comme un bon souvenir.

Ils eurent à peine de temps de franchir le seuil de la grande salle de bal. Vincent vint à leur rencontre. Il saisit Hugo par les épaules, hilares, avant de leurs proposer de trinquer avec lui.

\- C'est pas tous les jours que l'Académie nous offre quelque chose, autant en profiter, pas vrai !

Martin eut alors envie de s'offrir un aller et retour sur les joues de Vincent, ne serait-ce que pour effacer cet air à la fois si supérieur et si crétin. Sa joie, qu'il trouvait particulièrement déplacée pour quelqu'un qui venait de lui _voler_ Hugo, l'irrita plus encore que la perspective qu'il puisse être Lié à Hugo.

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, sourit bien volontiers à la remarque de son Double. Et Martin se surprit à lui en vouloir pour cette complicité inattendue qu'ils venaient de créer.

 

*

 

\- Nous y voilà, rit Martin en ouvrant la porte de leur appartement. Chambre 840. Bienvenue chez nous !

D'un même pas, Martin et Yann pénétrèrent dans leur nouvel espace de vie, et eurent pour même réflexe de jeter leurs paquetages sur le lit avant de se diriger vers le petit balcon qui donnait sur la Cité grouillante d'activité. L'espace d'un instant, les deux hommes admirèrent la vue qui s'offraient à eux, satisfait. De là où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient admirer les immenses tours d'habitations et les grands arbres qui apportaient une ombre bienvenue à ses habitants.

 

Cette contemplation leur rappela un instant ce pour quoi ils étaient là, et pourquoi ils étaient prêt à sacrifier dix années de leurs vies. Aussi, plus déterminé que jamais, Martin retourna à l'intérieur, avant de choisir par défaut le lit de droite. Peu satisfait par la distance entre sa couche et celle de Yann, il tira un peu sur son matelas de sorte à créer une séparation nette.

\- Ça ne vas pas.

Martin compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une question. Yann avait ressentit sa peine, à travers le Lien qui les enchaînait. Visiblement, le processus était plus rapide qu'il ne l'aurait cru. D'ailleurs, lui-même ressentit – en se concentrant – l'inquiétude de son aîné. Il trouva le courage de lui sourire :

\- Ça _ira_ , nuança-t-il. Il me faut juste… enfin… tu comprends ?

\- Oui, admit Yann en déballant ses affaires. Je sais bien. Tu sais, pour moi aussi c'est nouveau. Mais on va y arriver, assura-t-il avec un sourire confiant. Tu verras, sourit-il. Avec nous deux dans les parages, les Démons n'ont qu'à bien se tenir.

Martin gloussa, avant de pousser son paquetage pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Tu as remarqué ? osa-t-il.

\- Quoi donc ?

Le sourire de Martin s'élargit. 

- Yann. _Tu ne bégaies plus._


	3. Chapter 3

\- _Hugo qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?_

 

Martin avait à peine eut le temps de se retourner avant de voir un Démon se jeter sur Vincent, et un Hugo incapable de réagir. Ce souvenir arracha un frisson de terreur à Martin.

Leur huitième intervention en dehors de la Cité s'était soldée par un rapatriement en urgence de tout le XIIIe Bataillon. Cette nuit-là, en plein cœur de la bataille, Vincent avait manqué de se faire tuer parce que son Double s'était réveillé imprudent.

Martin soupira, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il se sentait coupable.

Si Hugo avait délaissé Vincent au cœur du danger c'était à cause de lui. De son arrogance, et de son obsession à vouloir garder Hugo pour lui.

 

Dès la première mission, Martin s'était sentit revivre. Franchir, au Crépuscule, les murs de la Cité avait été l'acte le plus jouissif qu'il ait jamais fait. Sentir son sa botte l'herbe folle et entendre les grandes portes de la Cité se refermer dans son dos avait été bien plus grisant que tout le reste.

C'avait été une véritable révélation. Il était _fait_ pour ça.

La première rencontre avec un Démon aurait du le terrifier. Il avait vu cette chose jaillirent du sol comme une goutte d'eau qui remonte vers les nuages, avant de prendre corps. La chose, immonde, qui s'était dressée face à lui, avait été plus atroce encore qu'il ne se l'était imaginée, à la fois si humaine, et en même temps si monstrueuse… comme un être humain monté à l'envers, dans la précipitation, les bras retournés, les genoux pliés vers l'arrière, le cou trop long, la langue démesurée…

Pourtant Martin n'avait pas été effrayé. Au contraire. Il était si plein de rage et de colère qu'il s'était jeté sur elle sans réfléchir, déchaînant ses pouvoirs meurtriers, la foudroyant dans un cri venu du plus profond de lui-même.

Yann l'avait protégé, et canaliser sa haine. Sans Yann, il en était certain, Martin aurait perdu la tête, cédant à une folie meurtrière dont il n'en serait pas sorti indemne.

 

Et puis, il y avait eut la huitième mission. Et Vincent avait été blessé. Un Démon quadrupède s'était jeté sur lui, avait planté ses crocs dans son bras, avant de l'entraîner comme un loup traîne sa proie. Hugo, Yann et Martin avait poursuivit la créature sur quelques mètres, et, dans un geste désespéré, Martin avait foudroyé la créature avant de se précipiter au chevet du Garde à terre.

Si Hugo n'avait pas réussi à protéger Vincent, c'était à cause de lui, ou plutôt de l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Tout à sa colère, Martin s'était montré imprudent.

Yann avait essayé de l'arrêter, de le protéger… et, terrifié à l'idée qu'il ne se fasse avaler tout rond par une horde de petits Démons, Hugo était intervenu pour dresser un bouclier entre Martin et eux.

Oubliant de fait Vincent.

 

La blessure n'était fort heureusement pas profonde. Hugo avait repoussé violemment Yann et Martin pour appliquer sur son épaule les premiers sorts de soin en murmurant une litanie d'excuses. Tous les trois avaient alors demandé le replie immédiat. Le XIIIe Bataillon tout entier avait protégé leur fuite.

 

La jambe de Martin ne cessait de tressauter de peur. Il avait prit conscience du danger qu'il avait couru, qu'il avait fait courir à tout le monde, mais aussi de sa principale faiblesse.

Il s'était fourvoyé. Hugo était incapable de laisser à l'Académie ses sentiments pour Martin. Et ces émotions nuisaient à son travail sur le terrain.

Il ne pouvait protéger qu' _une_ personne.

Et il fallait que ce soit son Double. Vincent. Pas lui.

 

Assis sur ce fauteuil inconfortable, dans l'antichambre de l'infirmerie, Martin attendait depuis plusieurs heures des nouvelles de Vincent. Hugo était resté à ses côtés, se confondant en excuses et en pleurs.

Martin n'avait pas besoin de Lien pour ressentir toute la culpabilité et la détresse d'Hugo. Alors que c'était _lui_ le seul fautif.

La grande porte vitrée qui séparée le boudoir de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Martin releva aussi tôt la tête, et sauta sur ses pieds devant le visage défait d'Hugo.

\- Comment va-t-il ? attaqua-t-il tout de go.

\- Mieux, soupira Hugo. Mes sortilèges ont commencé à faire effet. Il se repose…

Il n'avait jamais semblé aussi épuisé. Ses yeux gonflés témoignaient encore d'un intarissable flot de larmes coupables qui s'étaient écoulées. Martin ne l'avait jamais vu si sombre et si triste. Troublé, il s'avança d'un pas, les mains en avant comme pour le saisir par la nuque… Hugo lui saisit les mains, empêchant tout geste de réconfort.

\- Il veut te parler, trancha-t-il d'une petite voix. Je vais rester là en attendant.

Martin lui sourit faiblement. Il hésita un instant, mais ne sachant que dire pour le réconforter, se contenta d'un tapement réconfortant sur son épaule, avant de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie.

 

Il ne tarda pas à trouver la chambre où Vincent se reposait, au fond du couloir. Lorsqu'il entra dans la petite pièce spartiate, Martin fut immédiatement frappé l'odeur d’encens qui le saisi à la gorge, par les runes tracées à la craie tout autour du lit, et les cristaux placés à chaque point cardinaux, destinés à guérir et protéger Vincent.

Au milieu de tous ces sortilèges, Vincent, confortablement calé contre de gros oreillers, une couverture rabattu contre son poitrail, il semblait avoir reprit quelques couleurs. De toute évidence, la Magie d'Hugo était en train d'opérer doucement.

\- Comment tu te sens ? osa-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

\- Mieux, admit Vincent en retenant un bâillement. Je t'en pries, assieds-toi, lui proposa-t-il ensuite d'un ton faussement aimable.

Avisant la chaise que Vincent lui désignait du menton, Martin s'en saisit et s'installa au chevet de Vincent.

\- Tu aurais pu tous nous tuer, aujourd'hui, affirma Vincent perdant soudain le peu d'amabilité dont il disposait.

\- Je sais, admit Martin. Et j'en suis désolé.

\- Non tu ne sais pas, trancha Vincent, dissimulant mal une colère froide. Tes exploits nous on coûté notre mission, mais ils auraient pu nous coûter là vie, à toi pour commencer, mais aussi à Yann et à Hugo ! Moi aussi les Démons m'ont prit des gens que j'aimais, moi aussi ils m'ont fait souffrir ! Mais si tu continues comme ça tu vas finir par te faire tuer bêtement, et nous avec ! Et tu n'auras vengé personne !

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, grogna Martin.

\- Non, en effet, trancha Vincent. Et à vrai dire, je m'en fiche ! Si tu as décidé de te faire tuer, c'est ton problème. Enfin, ton problème _et_ celui de Yann, malheureusement ! Mais ne nous entraîne pas, Hugo et moi, dans ton suicide ! Ce que vous faites en dehors des missions ça vous regarde, cracha-t-il – et Martin ne pu s'empêcher de déceler derrière ces mots une pointe de jalousie – mais quand il est sur le terrain, Hugo ne peut protéger qu'une seule personne ! Et cette personne c'est censé être _moi._ Nous sommes _Liés_ , que ça te plaise ou non !

Martin n'eut rien à répondre à ça. Vincent disait vrai. Ce qui s'était passé cette nuit en était la preuve : à essayer de les protéger tous les deux, Hugo allait finir par se faire tuer. C'était indéniable.

\- Il va peut-être falloir que tu l'acceptes, soupira Vincent en se rallongeant péniblement. Hugo est mon Double. Tu l'aimes peut-être, mais c'est à _mon_ âme qu'il est lié. _Je_ ressens ses émotions, _je_ partage sa douleur, _je_ perçois la moindre de ses pensées, pas _toi_. Et tu le fais souffrir, ajouta-t-il en le fusillant du regard. Tant que tu n'admettras pas la réalité, tant que tu essayeras pas tous les moyens d'éloigner Hugo de moi, notre Lien sera fragile ! Et tu sais très bien ce qui se passe lorsqu'un Lien se brise, pas vrai ?

Martin approuva d'un hochement de tête, recevant ces quelques mots comme autant de coups de poignard dans la poitrine.

Lorsqu'un Lien se brisait, la Magie disparaissait. Pour un Sorcier, c'était un châtiment pire que la mort.

\- J'ai compris, souffla Martin. Je vais vous laisser un peu de temps, mais…

\- Je n'en profiterai pas pour le séparer de toi si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, persifla Vincent en levant les yeux au ciel. Pour qui me prends-tu ? Alors, arrête de t'interposer entre lui et moi !

Martin retint difficilement un frémissement de douleur. Il ne pouvait cependant pas en vouloir à Vincent. Sa demande était tout à fait légitime, et il aurait, au contraire, été insensé de persister dans cette voie hasardeuse.

\- D'accord, lâcha-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Merci, lui répondit Vincent d'un ton un peu plus apaisé. Oh, et pour information : une morsure de Démon ça fait _très_ mal, c'est une douleur que je ne souhaite à personne, même pas à toi – alors que c'est tout de même de ta faute, l'accusa-t-il dans un rire. Alors, je t'en pries : tiens-toi éloigné de leurs crocs la prochaine fois ! Que Yann ne passe pas sa soirée à essayer de te sauver.

 

*

 

Agacé dans sa lecture par des gloussements indiscrets, Martin referma d'un coup sec le vieux roman qu'il avait déniché dans la bibliothèque, avant de le reposer sur la table de verre qui lui faisait face.

Yann et Martin, profitant d'un repos bien mérité après une semaine à patrouiller dans les campagnes à la recherche de Démons à pourfendre, s'étaient installés, par cette belle soirée d'été, dans la salle commune de leur caserne, sur un canapé d'angle, non loin des fenêtres, cherchant une fraîcheur bienvenue. Yann, concentré sur un obscure traité de mysticisme, ne semblait pas dérangé outre-mesure par ce qui se passait autour de lui. Martin, lui, ne pouvait faire abstraction de ces ricanements malvenus.

Alangui un peu plus loin sur une banquette, Panayotis et Étienne riaient à gorge déployée. Leur cadet, assis sur les genoux d'Étienne d'une manière on ne peut plus suggestive, avait noué ses bras derrière sa nuque, et alternait rires et baisers dans le cou de son Double.

\- Quand je pense qu'ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole avant la Cérémonie, maugréa Martin.

\- Nous non plus je te rappelle, remarqua fort justement Yann non sans un sourire.

\- Oui mais nous, nous ne couchons pas ensemble simplement parce que les Oracles l'ont décidé !

Yann haussa les épaules, avant de reprendre sa lecture. Il n'était pas dupe, et Martin aurait pu le sentir s'il s'était concentré sur leur Lien magique plutôt que sur sa rancœur. Ce n'était pas tant l'impudeur de Panayotis et Étienne qui le gênait, mais réalité le rapprochement entre Vincent et Hugo dont il était complice, quelque part.

Martin avait tenu sa promesse. Il avait laissé cessé d'interférer entre Hugo et Vincent, les laissant se connaître et se rapprocher. Il du admettre que sur le terrain, les choses s'étaient nettement amélioré. Martin se montrait bien plus prudent – au grand soulagement de Yann – et Hugo et Vincent n'en étaient que plus efficaces.

Le XIIIe prenait doucement du galon, et l'on commençait à parler d'eux comme d'un corps d'armée de premier ordre. Les missions s'enchaînèrent rapidement sans qu'il n'y ait plus de blessé. Même, on les félicita chaleureusement pour avoir débusquer un nid qu'ils ne parvinrent à éradiquer qu'au petit matin.

Leur génération ne verraient pas la fin de l'Ère des Démons. Mais ils pourraient s’enorgueillir d'être de ceux qui se battaient pour qu'une telle utopie puisse voir le jour.

 

\- Hey ! Vous avez une chambre pour ça ! ricana Éric en passant à côté du couple en compagnie de son Double, Quentin.

Étienne et Panayotis cessèrent alors – enfin ! – de s'embrasser, au grand soulagement de Martin qui s'était demandé un instant s'ils n'allaient pas consommer leur amour directement sur le canapé.

\- Vous êtes jaloux, se moqua Étienne en resserrant sa prise sur les hanches de Panayotis, parce que c'est à moi que les Oracles ont confié le plus jeune !

À ces quelques mots, Panayotis lui répondit d'une exclamation outrée. Se redressant à moitié, il essaya d'échapper à l'étreinte en battant furieusement des jambes.

\- Quoi ? Tu crois que je ne suis qu'un gosse, c'est ça ?!

\- Mais tu _es_ un gosse, sourit Étienne en déposant un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

\- Ah ouais ?! Je suis un môme quand ça t'arrange, hein ?! Tu ne fais pas autant de manières quand on es tous les deux !

\- Hey, on ne veut pas savoir les détails ! se moqua Quentin qui s'éloignait, bras-dessus, bras-dessous, avec son Double.

Puéril, Panayotis leur tira la langue, avant de s'alanguir davantage contre le corps d'Étienne dans une étreinte qui n'avait plus rien du désir ardent qui leur consumait les reins, mais bien d'un instant d'intimité tendre entre deux hommes qui n'avaient plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Un instant, Martin fut troublé par cette proximité, et gêné par la différence d'âge évidente entre eux.

Pana' venait tout juste de fêter sa majorité. C'était, _historiquement_ , le plus jeune diplômé de la Garde. Si ses pouvoirs étaient précoces, on ne pouvait cependant nier une certaine immaturité. Martin trouvait également que de l'obliger à s'enchaîner à quelqu'un était une aberration ! Panayotis était un gosse qui avait encore des choses à découvrir, des erreurs à commettre, et il n'aurait jamais l'occasion d'expérimenter. Étienne était quelqu'un de bien, Martin le savait. C'était un homme d'une grande gentillesse et de fondamentalement bon… mais était-ce une bonne chose de condamner un garçon si jeune ?

Et puis, Martin ne parvenait pas à oublier la détresse d'Étienne lorsqu'il avait entendu le murmure des Oracles.

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Comment en étaient-ils venus à s'embrasser sans pudeur au beau milieu de la salle commune ?

Martin se détourna d'eux, soudain bien triste. Il était effaré de voir combien la Magie avait dépassé les sentiments de ses condisciples. Quatre petits mois seulement les séparaient de leur Union. Panayotis et Étienne, qui alors se parlaient à peine – les deux hommes n'ayant simplement rien à se dire – avaient été réunis par les Oracles, et, visiblement, une véritable alchimie s'était nouée. Leur Lien était d'ailleurs si puissant qu'il était presque perceptible. S'il plissait les sourcils, et s'il se concentrait, Martin pouvait presque entrevoir un miroitement entre eux, comme un mince filin qui dansait entre leurs deux cœurs.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, songeant combien nouer une telle osmose avec Hugo aurait été merveilleux. Les Oracles en avaient décidé autrement…

\- Martin ? hésita Yann. Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ?

L'intéressé sursauta, avant de se tourner vers son Double. Dès l'instant où son regard absinthe se posa sur le visage inquiet de Yann, le Lien qui les unissait se mis à vibrer doucement, et Martin ressentit alors toute la sollicitude et la tendresse de Yann à son égard.

Le fait de pouvoir percevoir aussi clairement les émotions de son Double l'agaça profondément. N'avait-il désormais plus le droit de déprimer _seul_?

\- Non, répondit-il d'un ton badin en retournant à son chapitre. Non, ça va. Ce n'est vraiment rien.

Yann l'observa un instant encore, avant d'abandonner l'idée de lui parler, et se concentra de nouveau sur la thèse qu'il étudiait avec assiduité.

Martin ressentit bien la déception de Yann, mais il préféra écarter avec violence ces émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Il voulait rester maître de lui-même, et pas se laisser submergé par sa Magie comme Panayotis et Étienne – quand bien même leur alchimie était attendrissante, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Une petite voix interrompit le fil de ses mornes pensées. Martin sursauta, avant de se tourner vivement vers son Double.

\- Tu disais ?

Yann haussa un sourcil, avant de tourner la page de son manuscrit.

\- Je n'ai rien dis.

Martin se sentit alors compte que cette voix qu'il entendait ne raisonnait pas dans le creux de son oreille, mais bien à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Il entendait distinctement les pensées de Yann dans son esprit, aussi distinctement que s'il s'était agit des siennes. Curieux, il se concentra dessus au lieu de les rejetées.

« … _C'est normal qu'il te rejette, mon pauvre Yann. Tu t'es regardé ? T'es mê_ _me pas foutu de gagner sa confiance…_ »

Troublé, Martin referma brusquement son roman – qui du reste ne le passionnait guère, avant d'inspecter ses ongles pour se donner une contenance. Un sentiment de malaise teinté de culpabilité grandit alors en lui. Il prit conscience qu'il s'était montré égoïste.

Yann subissait sa colère et son chagrin sans rechigner. Il ne cherchait pas à l'éloigner d'Hugo, ni même à le raisonner. Il se contentait de l'aider au mieux dans sa mission, de lui offrir son amitié sans conditions, et ce toujours avec bienveillance. L'espace d'une seconde, Martin songea qu'il était indigne de Yann.

Le plus jeune se racla alors la gorge, avant de se tourner vers son Double.

\- Yann ? Je peux te poser une question ?

Surpris, Yann releva promptement la tête, avant de refermer immédiatement son épais volume.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Tu vas me prendre pour un fou, prédit Martin en affichant une moue gênée.

Yann fronça les sourcils, avant de l'encourager à continuer d'un signe de tête. Martin gloussa, avant de passer une main sur son visage.

\- Personne ne me croit, mais… je suis persuadé que la Magie est _vivante._ Que c'est pas juste une force surnaturelle, tu vois ? Quand on s'est Unis, je l'ai _vue._ _Elle était là._ Comme un animal qui n'arrêtait pas de changer de forme…

Martin ne pu retenir un rire nerveux.

\- C'est à ce moment là que tu commences à paniquer et à te dire que tu t'es Lié à un dingue…

\- Ton animal était très sombre, et le mieux très lumineux. Mais j'ai à peine eut le temps de les voir. Ils se sont transformés en… c'est comme-ci c'était _eux_ notre Lien.

Un large sourire illumina le visage de Martin. Il n'en eut pas conscience, mais ses yeux s'étaient illuminés de joie, comme ceux d'un enfant à qui l'on annonçait que Noël aurait lieu deux fois cette année.

\- Tu me crois ? demanda-t-il d'une voix anormalement aiguë.

\- Bien sûr que je te crois, sourit Yann. J'ai toujours cru que je me trompais, où que ce n'était que mon imagination…

Les deux hommes éclatèrent alors de rire, surpris de se découvrir un secret commun. Leur Lien s'agita joyeusement, amplifiant leur hilarité sans qu'ils en aient conscience. Abandonnant définitivement leurs lectures, ils parlèrent pendant plusieurs heures de leur conception de la Magie, radicalement différente de celle de leurs camarades. Ils se demandèrent un instant pourquoi avaient-ils vu un animal, là où tous n'avaient vu que de la lumière.

Leurs questions restèrent sans réponses. De toutes manières, celles-ci n'étaient pas importantes. Le miroitement entre leurs deux cœurs qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas, l'était bien davantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, ce chapitre a été très difficile à écrire, sachez-le T.T J'ai essayé d'amorcé doucement le Bartheill, ne le pas le faire trop brusque, et de donner un peu de crédibilité à l'univers en créant des Démons monstrueux. J'ai l'impression de m'être un peu trop précipitée.
> 
> J'espère néanmoins que ça vous plait. xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toutes mes excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier O.O Je vais réparer ce tort immédiatement. Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise tout autant que le reste. :3

Non sans une certaine fierté, Martin et Yann se présentèrent devant la Garnison des Officiers, sous les applaudissements nourris de toute la Garde réunie dans la grande salle. Sous la douce lumière des centaines de bougies ornant les nombreux lustres de cristal, leurs galons brillaient d'un éclat nouveau qui ne pouvait cependant atteindre celui de leurs pupilles conquérantes.

Sans un sourire, mais le menton altier, Martin et Yann saluèrent respectueusement le Commandement, avant de recevoir la médaille de l'honneur sur leurs poitrines décorées. On arracha leurs épaulettes à galon pour les remplacées par d'autres étoilées.

Cette fois, alors qu'ils effectuaient le demi-tour réglementaire, ce fut tout le XIIIe Bataillon qui les saluèrent, et ils le leur rendirent, bien plus maladroitement.

Yann et Martin étaient devenus les plus haut gradés du XIIIe. Ils venaient d'être promus Garde Lieutenant-Colonel, et à ce titre, ils prenaient le commandement de leur Bataillon.

Non sans un sentiment d’orgueil, Martin songeait à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait durant les trois mois qui avaient précédé pour obtenir ce grade tant convoité.

Leur Lien n'avait été aussi puissants. Comprenant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre à se rapprocher de Yann, Martin s'était peu à peu confié à son Double, et accepté la réalité : il ne pouvait plus se comporter comme un étudiant capricieux, quitte à sacrifier ses rêves. Hugo et lui ne seraient jamais Unis, soit. Il avait accepté de se plier au jugement des Oracles. Et c'était à ce prix qu'il avait pu atteindre une certaine forme de paix intérieure.

Il avait laissé les pensées de Yann pénétrer son âme, et ne rechignait plus à ressentir les émotions de son ami aux mèches d'argent. Fait nouveau pour eux, ils avaient récemment réussi à percevoir la présence de l'autre dans l'espace. Martin l'avait senti se déplacer de la Bibliothèque aux salles d'entraînements, et l'y avait rejoint le sourire aux lèvres. Yann n'avait pas semblé surpris de le voir. « Je savais que tu viendrais » avait-il assuré avant de lui proposer de s'exercer à ses côtés.

Aussi studieux l'un que l'autre, quand bien même Martin préférait la pratique à la théorie, Yann et lui n'avaient cessé de progresser. C'était d'ailleurs ce sur quoi ils s'entendaient le mieux.

Leur Mission était devenue bien plus qu'un sacerdoce : c'était même devenu leur principale raison de vivre. Ensemble, ils avaient essayé d'expérimenter la Magie à deux, n'essayant plus non seulement de se coordonner pour courir le moins de risque, mais de fonctionner véritablement _ensemble._

Et cela fonctionnait. Martin et Yann étaient devenus des Gardes puissants et terriblement efficaces. Ils avaient appris à maîtriser les Sortilèges les plus difficiles et les plus puissants. Eric et Quentin plaisantaient d'ailleurs souvent à ce sujet en affirmant qu'à eux seuls ils étaient capable de faire aussi bien, sinon mieux, que tout le XIIIe tout entier !

Non sans fierté, Yann saisit la main de Martin avant de descendre de l'estrade pour l'entraîner vers leurs camarades qui les acclamaient. L'espace d'un instant, ce ne fut qu'un tourbillon de mains qui s'abattent sur leurs épaules, qui ébouriffent leurs cheveux, des voix qui les félicitent, qui se moquent, des bouches qui s'écrasent brutalement contre leurs joues.

Au milieu de ce tumulte, seule la main de Yann le retenait à la réalité. Il du la lâchée, contraint et forcée.

L'espace d'une seconde, au milieu de toutes cette cohue, Martin se sentit perdu, piégé, seul et terrifié. Malgré lui, il se concentra sur son Lien avec Yann. Sentir sa présence sans le regarder, ses émotions qui faisaient écho aux siennes, son âme et sa Magie qui s'accrochaient à la sienne comme une caresse le rassura.

Martin n'arrivait plus à se concevoir lui-même _sans_ Yann. Cette idée qui, voici quelques temps lui aurait fait horreur était désormais réconfortante. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'était jamais seul, qu'il avait toujours quelqu'un sur qui compter, à qui il pouvait confier sa vie, comme il avait la sienne entre ses mains.

C'était une sensation qu'il avait fini par comprendre comme étant merveilleuse.

\- Bravo, Martin ! sourit largement Hugo en le prenant avec tendresse dans ses bras.

Touché, Martin lui rendit l'étreinte, avant d'autant plus de force que les deux amants n'avaient pas vraiment eu de temps à eux. Respectant sa promesse faite à Vincent, Martin s'était tenu à bonne distance d'Hugo, privilégiant sa sécurité et son bonheur à ses propres sentiments.

Il du admettre que sa présence lui avait cruellement manqué. Doucement alors, il posa ses lèvres contre son cou, inspira son odeur qui jamais ne lui avait semblé aussi entêtante.

\- Je suis fier de toi, souffla Hugo – et Martin ne doutait pas de sa sincérité. Tu le mérite, vraiment. Je sais tout ce que tu as sacrifié pour ça… _et pour moi_ , souffla-t-il si bas que seul Martin pu l'entendre.

\- Tout ce qui compte, répondit l'intéressé sur le même ton, c'est que tu sois heureux.

Hugo se recula lentement, avant de lui accordé un regard brûlant qui lui arracha un frisson de désir.

\- On se retrouve tout à l'heure ?

Pour toute réponse, le blond lui accorda un large sourire, avant de s'éloigner.

 

 

*

 

 

Les mains d'Hugo sur sa peau nue. Les doigts de Martin qui se perdent dans les cheveux d'Hugo. La langue de Matin entre ses cuisses, les dents d'Hugo dans sa chair.

Deux corps qui fusionnent, qui prennent feu, qui emportent l'autre, qui guident au-delà de l'instant, jusqu'au plaisir, jusqu'au point culminant.

Le corps épuisé, soumis à la force d'Hugo, Martin ferma les yeux, savourant cette étreinte retrouvée, embrassant son amant sur la joue, la gorge, l'épaule, quémandant des baisers, comme s'il cherchait à se nourrir de cet échange, comme s'il pressentait qu'elle lui manquerait encore.

C'était précisément pour combler ce vide qu'à la nuit tombée, il avait précipitamment quitté le dîner en emportant Hugo dans son sillage, qu'il l'avait planqué contre le mur au détour du premier couloir avant de glisser un genou entre ses jambes, éveillant en son amant une soif trop longtemps contenue. Hugo l'avait entraîné jusque dans son propre appartement – qu'il partageait pourtant avec son Double – avant de le jeter sur le matelas. Les gestes étaient empressés, précipités, entre douleur et félicité.

Sa Magie, au creux de son ventre, s'était tue. Il la devinait en colère. Elle avait même sembler le punir de s'abandonner aux bras d'Hugo en plantant ce qu'il pensait être ses griffes dans sa chair.

Martin la repoussa sans ménagement. Il ne s'était pas jeté dans les bras d'Hugo dès l'instant où ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls pour faire grand cas des humeurs de sa Magie. Elle devait lui obéir, et non l'inverse.

En cet instant, seul Hugo comptait. Hugo et ses bras puissants, ses muscles qui se tendaient, ses lèvres qui se déposaient sur chaque grain de beauté, ses hanches qui venaient à la rencontre ses siennes, ses mains qui semblaient être partout à la fois.

C'était une danse qu'ils maîtrisaient, qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien… Ils maîtrisaient le corps de l'autre comme s'il se fut agit du leur.

\- Hugo, murmura Martin contre son oreille au milieu d'une douce torpeur, tu m'aimes ?

\- Et toi ? éluda Hugo en embrassant sa tempe, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Martin souffla un « oui » erratique en l'enlaçant tendrement tandis qu'Hugo parvenait à les entraîner tous les deux jusqu'aux limbes.

Oui, il l'aimait. De tout son cœur. Mais il était incapable de faire abstraction du fait qu'ils s'étaient aimé dans l'appartement que son amant occupait avec Vincent, son Double, et qu'il avait sciemment délaissé Yann pour s'abandonner aux bras d'Hugo.

Il avait curieusement, au cœur de la passion, sentit qu'une âme était blessée d'être repoussée, rejetée comme un fardeau gênant en ce jour de triomphe partagé. Et il avait la triste sensation qu'Hugo devait ressentir la même chose.

Malgré lui, Martin se trouvait égoïste.

 

*

 

 

Lorsque Martin reprit le chemin de ses appartements, il fut saisit par une vive émotion qui n'était la sienne. Il sentit son Lien avec son Double vibrer avec intensité comme pour l'alerter, le prévenir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Une tristesse incommensurable balaya le peu de félicité que sa brève étreinte avec Hugo lui avait procuré.

Inquiet, le jeune Mage Noir accéléra le pas. Sans prendre le temps de frapper, il entra dans leur petit studio, le cœur battant à tout rompre contre ses côtes.

En cet instant, plus rien ne comptait, sinon la détresse de Yann.

Il le trouva assis sur son lit, dos à lui, essayant visiblement de retenir quelques sanglots, les épaules secouées de léger tremblements. Jamais Martin ne l'avait vu si vulnérable, et sentir sa peine lui brisa le cœur.

Dans son ventre, sa Magie s'était éveillée. Elle qui s'était repliée sur elle-même quand il avait embrasser Hugo, semblait grogner, furieuse contre lui. Martin la comprenait. Sa Magie lui reprochait d'avoir délaissé son Double, alors qu'il avait visiblement besoin de sa présence.

À pas de loup, Martin s'approcha du lit de son Double, avant de s'asseoir précautionneusement sur le matelas, à ses côtés. Yann, qui l'avait évidemment senti arrivé grâce à leurs Liens, n'eut aucune réaction.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? osa-t-il doucement.

Son Double essuya promptement ses larmes, avant de lui sourire timidement. Martin haussa un sourcil, peu dupe de cette grimace destinée à le rassurer, avant de tapoter sa poitrine.

\- Tu as oublié, Yann ? sourit le plus jeune. Nous sommes _Liés_ tous les deux ! N'essaies pas de me mentir, j'ai ressenti sa tristesse…

Sa Magie Noire feula contre son cœur, furieuse qu'il n'ait pas remarqué la peine de son Double, avant de bondir hors de lui. Il ne la vit pas, mais il la sentit se coller à la Wicca de Yann. Les deux Magies se caressèrent tendrement, ronronnant,heureuses de se retrouver.

Yann ferma les yeux, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, incapable de retenir un sourire. Sentir la Magie de Martin cajoler la sienne semblait lui réchauffer le cœur. Il finit par les rouvrir et après s'être raclé la gorge, se pencha vers sa table de chevet. Il en ouvrit l'unique tiroir, avant d'en sortir une photo abîmée qu'il lui tendit.

Martin s'en saisit, et fut surpris d'y découvrir une version de Yann bien plus jeune, entouré de deux enfants souriants.

\- Voici ma famille, lui présenta Yann avec un sourire ému. Elle – il tapota la petite fille qui s'appuyait sur son épaule – c'est Daphné. Et lui – il lui désigna le petit garçon qui défiait l'objectif du regard – c'est Cyril. C'était ma sœur et mon frère.

\- C'étaient ? hésita Martin.

La violence des sentiments de Yann étaient en soi une réponse. Son Double n'eut même pas à prononcer les mots que Martin craignait d'entendre. Son cœur l'avait fait à sa place, et sa vibration transmise à Martin à travers leurs Magies. Retenant un hoquet d'horreur, Martin prit alors d'autorité Yann dans ses bras, avant de l'étreindre avec force.

Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Yann tenait tant à se battre. Pourquoi il avait été si fier d'être décoré aujourd'hui, pourquoi ce grade de Lieutenant-Colonel comptait tant à ses yeux. Il ne faisait tout ça que pour venger sa famille. Tout comme lui.

Voilà sans doute pourquoi les Oracles les avaient réunis. Tous deux partageaient la même souffrance.

Martin s'efforça alors de lui transmettre à travers leur Lien toute l'affection qu'il avait pour lui. Sa Magie brûla d'une intensité nouvelle, si forte qu'elle en devint tangible. Les deux créatures changeantes apparurent alors dans les airs. Toutes les deux se mirent alors à galoper autour des deux Gardes, au diapason l'un de l'autre, diffusant autour d'eux une douce lueur.

Ni Martin ni Yann n'y firent attention. Ils n'avaient de toute façon pas besoin de les voir. Ils le ressentaient.

Jamais Martin ne s'était senti si proche de Yann. Il avait l'impression de partager en cet instant son histoire, son passé, sa douleur… C'était comme si tous les deux ne faisaient plus qu'un. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, et il eut l'irrésistible envie de tout partager avec Yann, de se donner entière, de cœur, de corps, et d'âme.

Troublé, il rompit la beauté de cet instant en se reculant. Aussitôt, les deux Magies disparurent.

\- Mon père aussi est mort. Mais lui il était Garde. Ma mère ne s'en est jamais remise. Elle a perdu ses pouvoirs le jour où c'est arrivé. Et elle n'a plus jamais été la même… Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je veux dire. Je _sais_ au-delà de notre Lien. Je l'ai vécu aussi.

\- Je suis désolé pour ton père, souffla Yann.

\- Et moi je suis désolé pour ta famille. Comment c'est arrivé ?

Yann ricana, avant d'essuyer du pouce les larmes qu'il était incapable de retenir.

\- Nous n'habitions pas dans la Cité. On se défendait seul contre les Démons. Il y a beaucoup de pseudo prophètes. J'étais gamin, je m'en souviens plus vraiment mais… je me souviens surtout que je pensais être en sécurité. Et une nuit, ils sont venus pour nous.

La main de Martin vint saisir d'elle-même celle de son Double. Il la serra avec force tandis que leurs Magies s'étreignaient avec tendresse. Troublé, Martin inspira profondément avant de se plonger dans les orbes claires de son Double.

\- Tu ne seras plus jamais seul avec cette souffrance, Yann. Je sais ce que tu as traversé. Je l'ai traversé aussi.

\- Je sais, assura Yann. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance.

Ces quelques mots lui arrachèrent un tremblement. Ses joues s'empourprèrent tandis qu'un insidieux sentiment de honte le saisit jusqu'à la gorge.

L'espace d'une seconde il aurait aimé que Yann cesse de lui sourire avec tant de bienveillance, qu'il lui reproche de l'avoir laissé seul, lui et ses démons, lui et sa souffrance tandis que Martin s'autorisait une coucherie avec Hugo. Il avait forcément ressenti cette étreinte. Ils savaient à chaque instant ce que ressentaient l'autre, ce qu'ils vivaient, où ils étaient… il ne _pouvait pas_ ne pas avoir senti la chaleur du corps d'Hugo qui irradiait sa peau, entendre ses gémissements érotiques, subir son plaisir…

Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?

Martin avait des devoirs envers son Double. Et la responsabilité de le protéger, et ce, pas uniquement sur le terrain. Il _devait_ être là pour lui. Peut importe le prix.

Comment pouvait-il encore lui faire confiance dans ces conditions ?

\- Yann, hésita Martin. Pour tout à l'heure, je…

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, éluda Yann en lui prenant la main. Je t'ai fais une promesse lors de notre Union. Tu ne me dois rien.

\- Je te dois _tout_ au contraire, trancha Martin en enlaçant son Double. Je te demande pardon. J'aurai jamais du te laisser seul.

\- Martin…

\- Hé ! Sourit le plus jeune en se reculant pour poser ses mains sur les joues mal rasées de son Double, l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder dans les yeux. C'est maintenant à moi de te faire une promesse. Qu'on l'ait choisi ou non, nous sommes _Liés._ Et tu _dois_ passer avant mes états d'âme.

\- Tu as le droit d'être amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'abandonner. Je savais ce que ce jour était important pour toi. Je n'aurai jamais du te laisser seul. J'en suis désolé.

Yann soupira, avant d’ébouriffer les cheveux brun de son ami.

\- Puisque tu insistes, tu es pardonné, Martin !

Martin lui sourit. Yann ne pouvait lui mentir. Il _savait_. Après tout, n'avaient-ils pas deux coeurs qui battaient à l'unisson ?

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! :D Oui, je sais, ça fait un long, très long, trop long moment T.T J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oubliée !  
> Moi je ne vous ai pas oubliés. Voici la suite du XIII Bataillon. En espérant que vous ne serez pas déçus après cette longue attente. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! :p La bonne lecture !

\- C'était incroyable ! S'extasiait Étienne. C'est vraiment _incroyable_!

\- Comment vous avez fait ça ? Insistait Nora qui ne dissimulait pas son admiration.

\- Mais c'est _impossible_ , affirmait Azzeddine. C'est même _insensé_.

 

Au milieu de tout ce tumulte, Hugo et Vincent souriaient, visiblement gênés, essayant vainement de répondre aux questions qui leur était posées. La réponse restait cependant invariablement la même : ils n'en savaient rien. Selon Hugo, c'était « l'instinct ». Selon Vincent, c'était un « coup de chance. »

Martin, qui se tenait à l'écart de ce chahut, ne pouvait le nier, quand bien même cela revenait à passer une lame chauffer à blanc sur la langue. Ce qu'avaient fait Hugo et Vincent cette nuit était extraordinaire.

Au beau milieu d'une rude bataille contre un nid de Démons particulièrement véloces, ils avaient dépassé le clivage entre la Wicca et la magie noire.

Yann et Martin, qui avaient dirigés l'opération, ne s'étaient pas attendu à ce que ces monstres soient aussi nombreux, et aussi bien organisés. Se basant sur les témoignages des villageois et sur les rapports de mission du XVIIe Bataillon, ils s'étaient engagés dans un combat inégal et perdu d'avance.

Anticipant la retraite de leurs proies, les Démons les avaient encerclés, ne leur laissant d'autre choix que de se battre, non plus cette fois pour les repousser hors de leurs frontières, mais bien pour sauver leurs vies.

Et alors que tout espoir semblait perdu, Hugo et Vincent avaient fait une chose _extraordinaire._ Et cela avait semblé pourtant si simple…

Vincent avait simplement poser sa main sur le cœur d'Hugo. Un tremblement l'avait saisit, et tous avait vu sa magie passer de son corps à celui d'Hugo. Ce dernier avait alors pousser un hurlement terrible, avant d'effectuer un ballet complexe avec ses doigts, jetant un sortilège de destruction qu'il ne pouvait pas connaître.

Toute la horde s'était alors éffondré, comme broyée, réduite à néant en quelques secondes à peine. Les créatures d'outre-tombe s'étaient tordu de douleur, avant de tomber en poussière, comme brûlées de l'intérieur par une forme si lumineuse qu'elle ne pouvait être produite que par la Wicca.

Leur miracle leur avait permis de revenir à l'Académie sains et saufs. Quelques blessés certes, mais rien qui ne soit irrémédiable.

 

\- Mais je te le jure, sourit Hugo en écartant d'un geste de la main la remarque d'Eric. Je ne pourrais pas le refaire. Je ne sais même pas comment on a fait.

\- Le désespoir ? réfléchit Paul non sans un sourire admiratif. L'envie de vivre ?

\- Mais Hugo, tu ne connaissais pas ce soir, insista Valentine, dubitative. N'est-ce pas ? Tu ne l'as jamais lu, dans aucun codex ? Tu ne l'as vraiment jamais lue ?

\- Pourquoi j'aurai lu un manuel de _magie noire_? Rit Hugo. Je t'assure que non ! Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fais, ni comment je l'ai fais !

Vincent éclata d'un rire tonitruant, avant d'attirer Hugo contre lui pour une étreinte brutale et quelque peu possessive. Glissant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, il déclara non sans fierté :

\- Si vous en doutiez, maintenant vous le savez ! Mon Double est tout simplement un génie !

\- N'exagère rien.

\- Mais bien sûr que si, je pèse les mots – encore que le poids des mots est une notion toute relative ! Tu as été _extraordinaire_!

 

Et tandis que tous riaient, Martin sentit son cœur se serrer devant l'évidente complicité qui liaient les deux hommes. Vincent et Hugo n'avaient jamais été aussi proches.

Leur Lien était si puissant, qu'il avait même permis l'extraordinaire. L'espace d'un instants, Vincent avait offert sa Magie à Hugo. Le temps d'un battement de cœur, leurs pouvoirs n'en avaient formés plus qu'un.

Cette vérité était pour Martin comme un coup de poignard porté en plein cœur. Il lui apparaissait évident que le Lien qui unissait l'homme qu'il aimait à Vincent était devenu si intense, et si puissant qu'il ne suffirait d'un _rien_ pour les sentiments qu'éprouvait Hugo envers Martin disparaissent.

Dans un réflexe qui tenait plus du masochisme qu'autre chose, Martin suivit du regard la main de Vincent qui voyageait sur le corps de l'être aimé.

Elle se glissa un instant dans les cheveux blonds d'Hugo, avant de venir flatter sa nuque, puis son épaule, pour finalement venir ceindre sa hanche. D'une pression autoritaire, elle vint rapprocher le corps d'Hugo au sien, possessive et jalouse.

 

Martin sentit ses mâchoires se resserrer. Pour ne pas provoquer un esclandre, il choisi de fuir toute cette agitation. D'un pas raide, il quitta le bâtiment, trouvant un semblant de refuge dans le grand parc de l'Académie.

Perdu dans sa douleur, il remonta la grande allée, s'agaçant contre les gravillons qui venaient se coincer sous sa botte, avant de s'installer au pied d'un cèdre du Liban centenaire, dans un coin assez reculé. Là, seulement, il laissa ses émotions reprendre le dessus. De colère, il s'acharna un instant contre une malheureuse et innocente racine, essayant d'imaginer qu'il s'agissait du cou de Vincent.

Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ce fils de rien du tout, ce min able qui se donnait de l'importance, qui se pensait un génie mais qui n'arrivait pas même à sa cheville ? Il le savait ! Il savait que le cœur appartenait à un autre ! Il l'avait accepté ! Personne ne pouvait ignorait la nature des sentiments que partageaient Hugo et Martin ! Il avait vu comme tout le XIIIe cette souffrance dans les yeux d'Hugo lorsqu'il avait compris, lors de la Cérémonie, qu'il n'était pas destiné à Martin ! Il connaissait leur douleur ! Comment pouvait-il leur faire ça ? Comment osait-il ?

Pourquoi s'acharnait-il en dépit du bon sens ? Hugo était à lui ! Il était peut-être le Double de Vincent, mais il était avant tout _à lui_! L'unique être qu'il avait aimé, et qu'il aimerait toujours !

Quelques larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues. Il comprit, non sans tristesse, qu'il était davantage déçu par la passivité coupable d'Hugo qu'il n'était en colère contre Vincent. Hugo était même doublement fautif d'accepter les caresses et les cajoleries d'un Vincent désireux malgré sa promesse. Il aurait du repousser les avances de son Double et lui rappeler que son cœur appartenait à Martin.

C'était sans doute sa trahison qui lui était le plus douloureux. En contemplant les délicates nuances du jour qui se levait, Martin songeait que l'on était jamais mieux blessé que par les gens que l'on aimait.

 

\- Martin ! Le héla une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Yann apparu à ses côtés, visiblement soucieux. Son dévouement était louable, mais elle lui était, en cet instant, insupportable.

\- Laisse-moi, Yann ! Siffla-t-il d'une voix sombre. Je veux être seul.

Yann sembla un instant déstabilisé par la rage qui habitait son Double. A travers leur Lien, Martin sentit bien qu'il était blessé par son attitude, et touché par sa profonde détresse. Mais Martin ne voulait pas de sa sollicitude. C'était _son_ drame ! Et il entendait le vivre _seul_!

\- Martin, insista doucement Yann. Je t'en pries. Tu n'as pas à…

\- Je ne te le répéterai pas deux fois, gronda-t-il. _Laisse-moi tranquille_! Je veux être _seul_!

Sa Magie, outrée, s'agita dans son cœur. Il choisi de ne pas l'écouter.

\- Tu ne seras jamais seul, insista Yann. Nous…

\- Je me fiche de ce foutu Lien qui nous enchaîne ! S'emporta soudain le plus jeune. Je veux être seul, t'as compris ?! JE VEUX ÊTRE SEUL !

Quelque chose se brisa entre eux. Ce fut quelque chose de terrible, et de profondément triste.

Prise de panique, sa Magie Noire essaya bien de lui échapper, sans pour autant y parvenir. Elle voulait rejoindre la Wicca de Yann, comme pour réparer l’inenvisageable.

Martin ne le comprit pas sur l'instant. La rage qui le consumait, occultait tout ce qui l'entourait. Mais il était pourtant en train de briser le Lien qui l'unissait à Yann.

Ce dernier le ressentit au contraire avec d'autant plus de violence que Martin semblait indifférent à son sort.

\- T-Très b-bien, souffla-t-il difficilement. J-J-Je t-te l-laisse, M-M-Ma-Martin.

L'intéressé ne remarqua même pas que son Double s'était remit à bégayer.

 

*

 

Les jours qui suivirent furent les plus sinistres que connu le XIIIe Bataillon. Le Lien précieux et unique qui protégeait Yann et Martin était si affaibli qu'un rien pourrait définitivement le briser. Et comme en écho à leurs sentiments, les deux hommes étaient tombés malades. Eric et Quentin avaient retrouvé Yann assis dans les escaliers, le souffle court, incapable de se tenir sur ses deux jambes. Quant à Valentine, elle s'était plusieurs fois affolée de la pâleur de Martin qui d'ailleurs, semblait maigrir à vue d’œil.

La décision avait été unanime et sans appel : les deux gradés avaient été mit au repos forcé. Le Commandement avait approuvé la requête du XIIIe, sans plus se poser de question. Du reste, il était évident qu'ils étaient bien incapables de combattre.

Apprenant ce qu'il considérait comme une kabbale, Martin était entré dans une colère noire. Il avait fallut déployer des trésors de patience et de diplomatie pour lui faire entendre raison.

\- C'est justement parce qu'on vous aime qu'on veut vous garder en vie, avait assuré Étienne. Tu es trop faible pour combattre, et tu le sais. Vous vous feriez dévoré en quelques secondes.

\- Dans l'éventualité où Yann arrive à marcher, avait ajouté Azzeddine qui ne dissimulait pas un reproche derrière ces mots.

La culpabilité avait alors rongé les entrailles de Martin. A moins que ce ne fut sa Magie, furieuse. L'état de Yann, il le savait, était entièrement de sa faute. La souffrance l'avait alité.

Vincent et Hugo, seconds dans la hiérarchie, avaient donc prit le commandement. Peu à l'aise dans cet exercice, et le temps que Yann et Martin ne reprennent la place qui leur revenait de droit, ils avaient décidé de limiter les expéditions à du renseignement et de la simple patrouille pour protéger les villages autour de la Citadelle.

Cette situation nourrissait la rancœur et la frustration de Martin. Yann avait bien essayer de percer sa carapace de haine, de lui parler, de l'aider… Martin l'avait même surpris à jeter des sortilèges de protections et d'apaisement sur leur petit refuge dans le vain espoir de l'aider.

Martin en fut touché, bien évidemment. Mais son cœur était si sombre que rien n'y fit.

Ils étaient de nouveau comme deux étrangers. Si bien que Martin préférait fuir leur chambre plutôt que d'affronter les conséquences de ses actes.

Il n'était alors pas rare de le voir déambuler dans les couloirs de l'Académie en pleine nuit, le regard vide et les épaules basses.

 

Ce fut justement au cours d'une de ces pérégrinations nocturnes que le drame eut lieu.

Ainsi, et tandis que Martin se dirigeait machinalement vers le salon commun, il reconnut très nettement la voix de Vincent. Malgré lui il se colla au mur, à l'angle du couloir désert. Il n'avait visiblement pas entendu son pas traînant et se croyait seul.

La jalousie de Martin qui avait besoin d'être nourrie, alimenta sa curiosité. Il s'approcha à pas de loup.

Hugo était avec lui. Évidemment.

\- Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison, assura Vincent. Tu l'as senti toi aussi. Tout à changé depuis cette nuit-là.

\- Je ne peux pas, souffla Hugo. C'était un coup de chance, et rien d'autre. Ça ne veut rien dire !

\- Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es Hugo ! Avec tout ce que tu as lu, avec tout ce que tu as ressentit… tu sais que j'ai raison. Je t'ai _transmis_ mes pouvoirs ! Nos âmes se sont liées ! Je veux dire… elles l'ont été _plus_ qu'elles ne l'ont jamais été ! Tu t'es servi de _nos_ pouvoirs ! Il a forcément eut des conséquences ! Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

\- Vincent…

Martin sentit sa respiration s'emballer. Lentement il se laissa glissé le long du mur jusqu'à se retrouver assis à même le sol, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Arrête de te mentir à toi-même ! Je sais que tu partages mes sentiments ! Tu les partageais avant, je les sentais mais je t'avais fait cette stupide promesse…

\- Elle est toujours valable !

\- Non, elle ne l'est plus. Elle ne l'a jamais été. C'était inévitable, Hugo ! Tu es fidèle à quelqu'un que tu ne peux plus aimer. Et qui ne peut plus vraiment t'aimer. Tu ne t'appartiens plus…

Martin entendit Hugo retenir difficilement un sanglot étranglé. Il n'eut aucun mal à imaginer son visage angélique être déformé par la douleur, ses grands yeux bleus s'embuer de larmes. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Il connaissait chacune de ses mimiques, chacun de ses gestes, pouvait deviner ses pensées, aussi sûrement que s'ils avaient été Liés.

Martin entendit la voix traîtresse Vincent murmurer son prénom avant de se déplacer sans doute pour l'enlacer.

\- Tout ça c'est pour le meilleur, souffla le Double d'Hugo. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Arrête de t'accrocher au passé. Arrête de te faire, de _nous_ faire du mal. Laisse-moi te rendre heureux…

C'en fut trop pour Martin. Lentement, le jeune homme se releva, avant de trouver au fond de lui le courage de franchir les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient d'eux.

Ce qu'il vit acheva de lui briser le cœur.

Le corps de Vincent pressé contre celui d'Hugo. Les mains d'Hugo qui se perdent dans la nuque de Vincent. Les doigts de Vincent qui jouent avec la ceinture d'Hugo. La bouche d'Hugo qui gémit contre celle de Vincent. Leurs lèvres aimantées l'une à l'autre, qui se goûtent, qui se dévorent, se cajolent, s'apprivoisent…

Tout ce qui restait des maigres espoirs de Martin s'envola. Ne demeurait plus que la haine.

Il ne fut plus que destruction. Sa rage avait prit le dessus sur le peu de lucidité qui lui restait. Il n'y avait pas pire douleur au monde que celle d'un amour que l'on perd.

Il poussa un hurlement de frustration avant de tendre la main vers Vincent. Alerte, celui-ci échappa de justesse au sortilège de foudre que Martin lui lança.

\- Mais tu es fou ?! S'emporta Hugo. Martin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- FERME-LA !

D'un simple geste du poignet, Martin jeta l'homme qui l'avait trahi à terre, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Vincent, les dents serrées, les jambes tremblantes.

Il voulait le blesser comme il l'avait blessé. L'humilier comme il avait été humilié. Le faire souffrir comme il était en train de souffrir.

Sans vraiment se rendre compte de la portée de ses actes, Martin murmura une incantation que Vincent n'eut aucun mal à repousser. Heureusement pour Vincent, Martin était affaibli. Son Lien avec Yann qu'il avait manqué de brisé n'était plus assez fort pour alimenter sa Magie.

Ses sortilèges autrefois mortels n'en demeuraient pas moins redoutables. La peur se lisait sur le visage de son adversaire, mais aussi l'incompréhension.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginer se battre contre un autre sorcier.

\- Martin, tenta-t-il. Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi !

Mais rien n'y faisait. Martin restait sourd à ces appels à la raison. Il n'était plus que destruction. Sans y songer, il jeta un sortilège de flamme que Vincent esquiva de peu. Un petit cri indiqua néanmoins que les flammes l'avaient atteintes malgré tout.

\- Arrête, Martin !

\- BATS-TOI ESPÈCE DE LÂCHE ! BATS-TOI !

\- MARTIN ARRÊTE !

Un sortilège de foudre habile frappa Vincent de plein fouet. Ses remords avaient eut raison de lui. Vincent s'effondra dans un hurlement de douleur, le corps secoué se spasmes, incapable de se défendre.

Dans un cri, Martin rassembla ses maigres forces pour lancer un sortilège de destruction. Celui-ci cependant heurta de plein fouet une barrière de lumière, avant de s'évanouir dans les airs.

Hugo s'était redressé, et s'était interposé entre les deux hommes. Le regard embué de larmes, il s'avança vers Martin, conservant pourtant entre eux un sortilège de protection.

Son regard troubla Martin. Il y lu comme un écho de ses propres sentiments. De la colère, de la rage, mais aussi de la déception... et surtout de la peur.

Hugo avait peur de lui. Quand cette vérité s'insinua dans l'esprit de Martin, toute rage s'évanouie aussi.

Il aimait encore Hugo. Jamais il ne pourrait lui faire de mal. Quoi qu'il fasse. Quand bien même avait-il choisi de se dresser contre lui pour protéger Vincent.

Martin comprit alors que les sentiments d'Hugo avaient bel et bien changés. Jamais auparavant il ne l'aurait menacé. Jamais il ne se serai dressé contre lui.

\- Martin, souffla Hugo. Je ne veux pas te blesser mais je te jure que si tu lèves encore une fois la main sur mon Double, je n'hésiterai pas.

Comme pour appuyer sa menace, Hugo rendit encore plus visible la barrière qu'il avait érigé entre Martin et son Double.

Martin prit alors conscience de ce qu'il avait faillit faire. Retenant un sanglot de tristesse et de honte, il tourna alors les talons avant de s'enfuir.

C'était de toute façon tout ce qu'il savait faire...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour chers Q. shipeurs ! 
> 
> Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Au risque de vous décevoir, il sera assez court, mais davantage tourné vers le Dément. J'en ai profité pour revenir très légèrement à mes premiers amours niveau ships, sur un autre fandom bien connu. ;) Si vous devinez le nom des deux personnes qui [spoile] dans ce chapitre ont été banni je vous offre un petit OS bonus :p 
> 
> Enjoy it ! Et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, quand bien même il serait négatif ! :p

  
Martin s'était élancé dans la nuit, et n'avait cessé de courir. Bravant toutes les règles qu'il avait juré de suivre aveuglément, il franchit les portes de l'Académie avant de s'enfuir dans les rues désertes de la Cité.

Fort d'un entraînement intransigeant qu'il avait suivit avec d'autant plus d'assiduité qu'il s'agissait alors de son unique rêve, il couru durant de très longues minutes, filant à travers les ruelles sans faiblir. A l'extérieur, il fallait être capable de cavaler pour sauver sa vie ou celle d'un camarade. Il fallait pouvoir rattraper un Démon pour l'empêcher de s'approcher des habitations. Il fallait être courageux, agile, robuste et audacieux.

Tout ce que Martin n'était plu.

Il avait franchit les portes de l'Académie déterminé à venger la mort de son père, conservant tout au fond de son âme le secret espoir qu'il soit fier de lui, où qu'il soit. Il avait grandit avec une ombre pour laquelle sa mère se mourrait d'amour, un souvenir, un fantôme.

Il avait cru vainement que de suivre les traces de son père guérirait ses blessures. Le jour où un embryon de pouvoir s'était manifesté, il avait regardé sa mère avec un large sourire et avait décrété « Je serai moi aussi un Garde ! »

Elle s'était mise à pleurer, mais l'avait tout de même pris dans ses bras en arguant qu'elle ne le détournerait jamais de ses rêves.

Aujourd'hui, Martin comprenait ses larmes.

Rejoindre le Bataillon Sacré n'avait rien d'un honneur. C'était un horrible sacrifice. Ses parents et lui-même s'étaient sacrifiés en franchissant le seuil de l'Académie des Runes. Et qu'avait-il eut en retour ? Absolument rien.et

Il s'était enchaîné à un homme merveilleux qu'il faisait souffrir sans même s'en rendre compte. Il était tombé amoureux, et ses sentiments avaient été piétinés au pied d'un Sanctuaire par des Oracles sans âmes.

Le souffle coupé, Martin se laissa tomber à genou. La respiration erratique, il leva les yeux au ciel, avant de sentir d'énièmes larmes coulées le long de ses joues imberbes.

Sa course folle s'était arrêtée sur les remparts de la ville. De là, il pouvait admirer les alentours plongés dans la pénombres. Ce soir, le Xe  et le XVe étaient de patrouille. Martin savaient qu'ils feraient tout pour protéger tous ceux qui avaient choisi de vivre à l'extérieur de la Cité.

Pas comme lui. Il ne se sentait plus capable d'être Garde. D'un geste rageur, il retira sa veste d'officier avant de la jeter au loin. Un instant, ses galons étoilés de Lieutenant-Colonel brillèrent sous la lumière des torches.

\- Je n'en suis plus digne, murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de se cacher le visage de ses mains.

Il se maudit d'être un Mage Noir. Détruire étant dans sa nature. Il avait fait du mal à Hugo. Il ne pouvait, à y réfléchir, pas dire qu'il n'avait pas sentit le changement qui s'opérait dans le cœur de son premier amour. Son Lien avec Vincent était devenu plus fort chaque jour. Et c'était un processus tout à fait normal, il s'en rendait compte à présent. L'âme d'Hugo s'était unie à celle de Vincent. Ils fonctionnaient bien ensemble. Sa Wicca n'avait jamais été aussi belle. Quant à Vincent, s'il avait pas eu autant de scrupules à se battre contre lui, nul doute qu'il aurait pu le mutiler sans aucun effort.

Quant à Yann… Yann…

Sa Magie choisi ce moment précis pour se matérialiser sous ses yeux. Pour la première fois, elle prit une forme définie, celle d'une chimère entre fauve et loup à la fourrure de nuit. Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui avant de poser son énorme gueule sur ses genoux, et Martin la flatta doucement. Sous sa paume, la fourrure magique était douce et chaude.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en la grattant derrière ses oreilles. A toi aussi je t'ai fais du mal. Je ne te mérite pas.

La Magie ne répondit pas, mais se colla un peu plus à lui. Une énorme patte se posa sur son genou et appuya le contact.

\- Tu es une véritable amie, souffla Martin. Et moi, j'ai failli briser ton Lien avec la Magie de Yann. Tu ne la ressens plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle jappa de douleur. Oui, sa Magie Noire était seule. D'ailleurs, à bien la regardée, elle était diaphane. Un peu plus, et elle disparaîtrait pour de bon.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, admit Martin en plongeant son nez dans sa fourrure. Ma mère me manque, mon père doit avoir honte de moi, j'ai trahi le XIIIe, j'ai fais du mal à Hugo et Vincent parce que j'étais pas d'accepter que tout avait changé et… et je t'ai séparé de Yann. Alors que toi, tu savais ce qui était bon pour moi, hein ?

Elle gémit.

\- Dis-moi que les Oracles ne se sont pas trompés. Dis-moi que tout se passera bien, que tu seras toujours là…

Elle redressa la tête, avant de la regarder avec intensité. Puis, elle se dématérialisa en une multitude de vapeurs étincelantes. Elle l'enveloppa un instant, le temps de pensée, comme pour lui dire qu'elle serait toujours là, qu'elle veillerait sur lui quoi qu'il choisisse de faire, avant de disparaître.

Martin inspira profondément, avant d'étendre sa paume. Il ne pu produire qu'un simple gerbe d'étincelles. Une Magie Noire réduite à l'état de néant.

Ce triste constat acheva de le désespérer. Sans Magie, il n'était plus rien.

 

 

*

 

 

Vincent se redressa péniblement, retenant un gémissement de douleur. Aussitôt, Hugo saisit une de ses mains. Il souffla doucement dessus, avant de murmurer une litanie en ancien celte destiné à soulager sa douleur.

Son Double était particulièrement doué. Vincent sentit déjà les bienfaits de sa Wicca sur son pauvre corps gracile – mais ô combien gracieux. Une sensation de bien-être l'envahi, et la douleur s'estompa.

Soucieux pourtant de ne pas fatiguer Hugo pour rien – en tout cas, pas grand-chose – il l'arrêta d'un baiser sur la tempe, avant de lui accorder un sourire fier.

\- Tu m'as sauvé d'une morsure de Démon, j'ai connu pire, gloussa-t-il en faisant mine de se redresser.

Sa boutade ne fit rire que lui. Loin d'arracher un sourire sur le visage angélique d'Hugo, ce souvenir lui arracha des tremblements. Vincent ressentit sa terreur, et s'empressa alors de le rassurer.

\- Hé, je plaisante, Hugo. Je plaisante. Tout vas bien. Je n'ai rien. Il m'a juste un peu sonné, c'est tout. Il ne m'a pas fait grand-chose. Je crois que ton ex petit ami ne voulait pas _vraiment_ me faire du mal…

A l'évocation de Martin, Hugo se prit la tête entre ses mains, désespéré.

\- Tout est de ma faute, souffla-t-il, le cœur au bord des larmes. Si je n'avais pas…

\- Avec des « si » on pourrait mettre la Cité en bouteille, rétorqua Vincent en le prenant dans ses bras. Il fallait que ça arrive, insista-t-il en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux dorés de son Double. Toi et Martin vous vous accrochiez au passé. Ça n'était bon ni pour lui, ni pour toi.

Hugo déglutit péniblement, avant de fermer les yeux, savourant les attentions de Vincent. Tous ses doutes furent balayés par la douceur de son Double, sa prévenance, sa tendresse… Il sentait leur Lien osciller entre leurs deux cœurs. C'était comme si leurs Magies avaient créer une terminaison nerveuse entre leurs organismes, connectant leurs pensées, souvenirs et émotions. Se concentrant dessus une seconde, Hugo ressentit alors la force de ses sentiments, et combien il avait souffert de la situation.

Depuis le premier jour ou presque Vincent l'aimait en silence. Et Hugo comprit qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été indifférent à lui. Tout avait été occulté par sa propre peur de faire souffrir Martin, de garder intacte cette insouciance du passé.

 

\- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, affirma-t-il. Si on ne fait rien, tu sais très bien ce qu'il va se passer.

Vincent approuva d'un signe de tête. Oh oui, il le savait. Leur Lien serait rompu.

C'était une chose tragique que de voir deux Mages se dissocier l'un de l'autre. Vincent ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, alors qu'il venait à peine de rejoindre l'Académie. Le VIIIe était revenu d'une mission périlleuse, soutenant péniblement la marche hagard de Bertrand Chameroy et Camille Combal. Abandonnés à l'arrière du front, deux Démons s'en étaient prit à eux, et étaient parvenu à briser le Lien.

Leurs pouvoirs avaient tout simplement cessé d'exister. Vincent se souvenait du vide dans leur regard, et aujourd'hui il imaginait sans peine ce qu'ils devaient ressentir. Ce devait être un gouffre sans fin, un abîme de solitude, le cœur arraché, l'esprit amoindri. Il se souvenait de leurs mains qui s'accrochaient désespérément l'une à l'autre, de leurs larmes intarissables, mais aussi – et surtout – de cet amour que même la perte de leurs pouvoirs n'avait pas effacé.

Ils avaient du quitter le Bataillon Sacré dès le lendemain. Telles étaient les Lois implacables qu'ils avaient juré de suivre jusqu'à leur mort. Ils étaient reparti sous une haie d'honneur formée par l'ensemble des Gardes et des Aspirants, main dans la main, toujours, comme-ci par le contact physique, ils essayaient de recréer ce Lien qu'ils avaient perdu.

Quelques mois plus tard, Vincent avait apprit non sans une certaine satisfaction qu'ils s'étaient, ensemble, difficilement remis de ce drame _._ Ils avaient, lui avait-on dit, adopté trois enfants dont les parents avaient été massacrés par les Démons cette fameuse nuit du drame. On disait aussi qu'ils étaient parvenu à faire le deuil de leur Magie. Quant aux Lieutenants qui dirigeaient le VIIIe, ils avaient tout bonnement été jugés pour Haute Trahison, et bannis de la Cité. Soucieux de préserver leur propre vie dans un acte purement égoïste, ils s'étaient enfuit en laissant leurs camarades derrière, sans aucune solution de repli. Une attitude indigne de deux Lieutenants assermentés.

Vincent les avaient su s'éloigner tous les deux du haut des remparts. Frappés par la _damnation memoriae_ , sans doute le pire des châtiments, ils n'étaient plus qu'un grain de poussière dans la mémoire de tous. La silhouette massive du Mage Noire semblait se ratatiner tandis qu'il franchissait les portes de la ville. Quant à son Double, il s'était retourné une dernière fois vers l'Académie. Vincent avait entraperçu dans ses yeux bridés comme un regret. Puis il avait suivit son amant, la tête basse.

Vincent ne souhaitait cette tragédie à personne. Surtout pas à Martin. Il savait qu'il ne voulait en réalité du mal à personne, qu'il n'avait pas réellement voulu le blesser. Il était simplement profondément malheureux.

\- Si tu as une suggestion, soupira-t-il en embrassant la tempe d'Hugo, je suis preneur. Parce qu'à part une bonne paire de claque sur la gueule de petit merdeux de ton ex, je vois pas…

Hugo secoua la tête, retenant un gloussement peu digne.

\- Serais-tu jaloux ?

\- D'un nabot qui ne m'arrive pas à la cheville ? Allons donc !

Hugo leva les yeux au ciel, avant de tourner la tête la fenêtre extérieure. Il sentit son coeur serrer. Il imaginait sans peine ce que Martin devait ressentir. 

\- On a besoin de Yann, affirma-t-il d'une voix sombre. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't panic ! La suite arrive bientôt ! :p Que serait la vie sans un peu de suspens ? :p


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Navrée de vous avoir fait attendre ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant. ;p N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! En bien ou en mal d'ailleurs XD Je ne le prendrai pas mal xD Au contraire : toutes critiques sont bonnes à prendre.

Yann sentit son souffle se tarir. Son cœur se serra. Ces émotions qui l'étranglaient, qui lui arrachaient d’intarissables larmes s'écoulant en longues cascatelles sur ses joues ornées d'une barbe grisonnantes, n'étaient pas les siennes. C'était les émois de Martin. C'était ses doutes, ses larmes, sa tristesse, et Yann les ressentait avec d'autant plus de peine qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.

En le rejetant, Martin avait inconsciemment brisé une partie de leur si précieux Lien. Celui-ci n'était fort heureusement pas totalement rompu.

Yann gémit de douleur. En le repoussant, Martin l'avait brisé de l'intérieur. Sa Wicca s'était, soudain, isolée n'avait plus aucune raison d'exister si elle ne pouvait pas aider son Double. Pour survivre, elle s'était repliée sur elle-même. Et c'était comme-si son corps entier refusait l'inévitable en redirigeant une partie de ses forces vers elle.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi faible, aussi démuni.

Ou peut-être si. Une fois. Cette fameuse nuit.

 

 

Il réprima un frisson. L'espace d'un instant, il eut l'impression d'être redevenu cet adolescent de quinze aux joues lisses et aux longs cheveux bruns, arrogant et fier, et surtout prêt à croire n'importe quoi pour ne pas affronter la réalité de ce monde. 

\- Nos prières vous protégeront ! avaient assurés ces faux prophètes. Croyez en nous ! Nous repousserons les Démons ! Il suffit d'avoir la Foi ! 

La « Foi » se devait bien évidemment d'être accompagner d'une servitude toute féodale. Les prophètes s'était érigés en petits seigneurs que l'on abreuvait de bien dans l'espoir que leur folklore éloigne les Démons. 

Bien évidemment, tout ceci avait été vain.  

 

A ses oreilles raisonnait encore le hurlement déchirant de sa mère tandis que des centaines de Gobelins se jetaient sur elle pour la dévorer. Il ressentait encore la poigne terrifiée de son père sur son bras. « Sauve-toi ! » avaient été ses dernières paroles. Terrifié, il s'était précipité jusqu'à la forêt dans le vain espoir de s'y cacher.  

Les pleurs de Daphné dont le corps était traîné à même le sol. Les quelques secondes que lui avait accordé Cyrille dans un ultime acte de bravoure en se jetant délibérément dans les griffes d'un Titan. 

Et puis la Garde, enfin. Son pas cadencé, sa Magie glorieuse et ses galons dorés. Ils avaient repoussé les Démons. Mais trop tard. Yann s'était retrouvé orphelin cette nuit-là. En l'espace d'une dizaine de minutes. 

Dissimulé dans le sous-bois, Yann était demeuré tremblant et immobile, incapable de se relever, encore moins de parler. Il était resté là tout une journée jusqu'à qu'une voisine le retrouve, livide et hagard.

Ce jour-là, il avait commencé à bégayer. Et il s'était promis la vengeance.

 

Avait-elle était accomplie ? Yann espérait que oui, qu'il avait tué assez de Démon pour exorciser ceux qui hantaient sa mémoire.

Mais tout ça serait à jamais vain si Martin le rejetait. Sans lui, Yann n'était plus rien. D'un geste dolent, il passa une main sur son visage.

Tout ça n'avait plus aucune espèce d'importante. Le Lien finirait par se rompre, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Deux Gardes qui se rejetaient ne méritaient pas de faire parti du Bataillon Sacré. Ils étaient un poids mort pour le XIIIe Bataillon, et pour toute l'Académie. Combien de vies innocentes avaient été emportées tandis qu'eux se noyaient dans des tourments personnels ? Combien de villages massacrés ? Combien de familles dévorées ? Alors oui, peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi.

Yann eut un sourire triste. Il savait très bien que ce n'était au fond pas ce qu'il voulait. Qu'il avait failli à sa promesse en tombant amoureux de Martin, et que jusqu'à la dernière seconde, sa Magie et son Âme luteraient pour maintenant leur Lien.

Il assistait impuissant à leur déchéance. Filament par filament, leur Union s'étiolait. Et il se surprit a attendre que l'inéluctable survienne le plus rapidement possible.

  


La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Yann se redressa alors immédiatement, espérant le retour de Martin.

Son sourire fondit comme neige au soleil tandis qu'il reconnu la silhouette massive et celle bien plus longiligne de Vincent. Il se laissa alors retomber sur ses oreillers.

D'un maléfice, Vincent embrasa toutes les bougies de leur appartement. Hugo vint s'asseoir sur le lit, à ses côtés, affichant une exaspérante compassion. Yann ne voulait pas de leur pitié. Il voulait partir comme il était venu : dans la plus grande des discrétions. Que lui importait les honneurs de l'Académie s'il n'était même pas fichu de venir en aide à son Double ?

\- Tu as une sale mine, remarqua Vincent.

Yann haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas une nouvelle.

\- Martin a besoin de toi, assura Hugo. Vous pouvez encore réparer tout ça, il…

\- I-Il n-ne v-veut p-p-p-pas d-de m-moi, rétorqua difficilement Yann. Et m-m-même s-si j-je le v-v-voulais, je n-ne p-peux p-pa-paaaaaas b-bouger.

D'un geste rageur, il dissimula ses larmes sous ses paumes, conscient d'être pathétique. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Tout serait bien plus simple si Martin ne s'était pas Uni à lui dans la douleur, s'il avait pu suivre les élans de son cœur et n'avait pas été contraint d'obéir à la Voix des Oracles.

Dès la première seconde, Yann avait sentit qu'il ne voulait pas de lui, qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Yann s'était toujours sentit responsable du malheur de Martin. Il avait cru, un temps, qu'il parviendrait à mettre ses sentiments de côté, à devenir ami avec son Double, il pensait qu'ensembles, ils fonctionneraient.

Mais non. Ses craintes s'étaient confirmées lorsque Martin l'avait rejeté. Pour son cadet, il n'était qu'un boulet attachée à sa cheville. Rien de plus…

\- Yann, soupira Hugo. Je crois savoir ce que tu penses. Tout ça, c'est de ma faute. C'est à cause de moi que vous en êtes arrivés là…

Le plus âgé secoua la tête, avant de chasser la remarque d'un geste de la main.

\- N-Non, c-ce n'est p-p-pas de t-ta f-f-f-faute. C-C'est l-la f-f-faute à p-p-per-personne.

Bien évidemment ce n'était pas la faute d'Hugo, ni de Vincent. On ne contrôlait pas les élans du cœur.

\- Martin tient à toi plus que tu ne le crois, et plus qu'il ne le croit lui-même, insista Hugo. Et il a besoin de toi. Il ne que toi qui puisses venir en aide.

\- Et nous, on en a marre de faire l'interim', sourit Vincent. Si c'est vous qui dirigez le XIIIe, c'est bien qu'il y a une raison. Alors, vous allez vous bouger les fesses, mon Lieutenant-Colonel !

La remarque arrache un faible sourire sur le visage de Yann. Il inspira lentement, avant d'essayer de se relever. En vain. Maintenir sa Magie avait puisé dans ses maigres forces.

\- P-Peut-être, admit-il, m-mais…

\- Retrouve-le, supplia Hugo en saisissant la main de Yann d'autorité. On a besoin de lui. On a besoin de _vous._ Et… pardonne-moi pour ce que je vais faire.

Yann n'eut pas de l'interroger sur ces paroles qu'une vive douleur le saisit. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri silencieux.

 

 

Il eut l'impression que chacun de ses nerfs était passé au fer rouge. Tout son corps fut agité de spasmes incontrôlables, sa respiration se fit erratique, son cœur, affolé, battait un sang brouillant jusqu'à ses tempes.

Rouvrant les yeux qu'il n'avait pourtant pas eut l'impression d'avoir fermé, il vit alors une chose étrange et merveilleuse.

La Wicca d'Hugo s'était matérialisée devant lui. Inconscient de ce miracle, Hugo, les yeux fermés, tremblait en maintenant fermement sa main entre les siennes. Derrière lui, Vincent s'était reculé contre le mur, les mains sur ses tempes, se mordant violemment la langue pour ne pas hurler. Il ne vit pas non plus que sa Magie Noire avait prit forme à ses pieds. Celle-ci, terrorisée, jappait en direction de son Double avant de bondir autour du Mage, le poils hérissé.

La Wicca d'Hugo s'approcha de la sienne, recroquevillée contre son cœur. Sa Magie feula, essayant vainement de dissuader sa consœur de s'approcher davantage. Mais elle était si faible qu'elle ne pouvait pas la repousser.

Yann voulu supplier Hugo d'arrêter immédiatement. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était un sacrilège ! Aucune Magie, sinon celle de Martin, ne pouvait entrer en contact avec la sienne. C'était tout bonnement impensable !

Pourtant, la Wicca d'Hugo n'hésitait pas. L'animal changeant s'avança en rampant jusqu'à sa Wicca, et d'un geste très doux, frotta sa tête contre la sienne, arrachant un frisson d'horreur à Yann. Sa Wicca grogna, mais ne lutta pas. Elle semblait désespérée.

La Magie d'Hugo donna quelques coups de museau à la sienne, avant de l'aider à se mettre debout. Elle poussa un cri chantant, avant de glisser sa truffe dans son pelage, puis de se reculer. Yann expira lentement, soulagé, avant de sentir une énergie nouvelle de répandre à travers son corps.

Sa propre Wicca n'avait plus besoin de puiser dans ses maigres forces. Elle se dressa sur ses pattes, s'ébroua un instant, avant de secouer son pelage. Hugo avait ravivé sa Magie. Aussitôt, ce dernier lui lâcha la main, avant de se réfugier dans les bras de Vincent.

 

 

D'un geste vif, il se redressa. Toute forme de Magie disparu soudain.

\- Putain, gémit Vincent en resserrant sa prise sur les épaules tremblantes d'Hugo. Préviens quand tu fais un truc pareil…

Yann expira lentement, avant de plier les doigts de pieds. Doucement, il plia les jambes, savourant cette sensation retrouvée, avant de poser les pieds sur le sol. Dans un gémissement, il se mit debout, et mit quelques secondes à recouvrir son équilibre.

\- Hugo, hésita-t-il un instant. Je…

\- Tu attends quoi ? souffla Vincent en caressant les cheveux de son Double. Dépêche-toi de retrouver ton Martin !

\- Mais…

\- Je m'occupe de lui, ne t'en fais pas. Ne gâche pas les quelques heures qu'il t'a donné avec des doutes. Martin à besoin de son Double, Mon Lieutenant-Colonel !

  


 

 

*

  


 

 

Lassé de souffrir, Martin avait traverser la ville d'un pas las. Il avait entendu les murmures étonnés des noctambules sur son passage, surprit de voir un Garde seul déambuler dans les rues à une heure si tardive. Il avait bien sentit une certaine animosité sur son chemin, mais il n'en avait cure.

Martin avait bien conscience que tous comptaient sur le Bataillon Sacré. Leur monde avait été détruit par les Anciens qui avaient épuiser la planète au point de la rendre folle. À travers les _Grandes Encyclopédies du Monde Ancien_ que Martin avait dévoré dès son plus jeune âge, il avait eut l'impression que c'était une ère folle et décadente. Chaque jour une chose nouvelle était inventée, chaque geste, même le plus anodin, était progressivement remplacé par un automate, jusqu'à l'abrutissement le plus total. C'était une ère créative mais faite d'excès. La moindre pomme empoisonnée, le moindre animal gavé de poudres, l'air vicié, la Nature épuisée de produire. Plus, plus et encore plus, telle était la philosophie des Anciens.

Jusqu'au jour où ce fut trop. Jusqu'au jour où le Monde s'était révolté d'être ainsi torturé. Jusqu'au forage de trop, jusqu'à ce qu'on brise l'ultime barrière entre les Démons et l'Humanité. La Boîte de Pandore avait été ouverte. Et personne ne semblait capable de la refermer.

Les citoyens, face à cette horreur, étaient démunis. S'ils s'étaient repliés dans la Cité, c'était pour vivre en paix, loin des massacres, loin des Démons…

Avec ce Fléau les Mages étaient apparus. Au moment où l'Humanité allait s'effondrer, des femmes et des hommes ont commencer à développer des pouvoirs. En moins d'une décennie la Magie avait regagner le cœur désespéré des Hommes. Alors même qu'ils perdaient toute technologie, alors même que leurs villes gigantesques étaient rayées de la carte, une lueur d'espoir s'était mise à briller.

Sans les Mages, sans le Bataillon Sacré, plus de Cité. Et elle, le chaos. Des innocents livrés aux Démons.

Martin comprenaient que de voir un Garde esseulé et désemparé était terrifiant. Si ceux qui étaient censé représenter l'espoir se divisaient et n'assuraient plus leur rôle, alors que leur restait-il ?

  


«  _Tu n'as plus ta place ici_ , » songea Martin avec tristesse.

  


Son regard se posa sur le faubourg en contre-bas. Sa mère y vivait encore. Il soupira. Jamais il ne pourrait se présenter à elle. Pas après avoir faillit à ce devoir sacré pour lequel elle s'était sacrifié, et qu'elle honorait encore.

Il avait honte. Pour lui. Pour elle. Pour Hugo. Et surtout pour Yann.

  


- «  _Tu ne le mérites pas_ », soupira-t-il.

  


D'un pas raide, il descendit la grande allée qui traversait la Cité d'Est en Ouest. Devant lui se dressaient les lourdes portes qui condamnaient les remparts. Un seul choix se présentait à lui. _Partir._

Se sacrifier. Et emporter le plus de Démons possible.

  


  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Je suis revenue ! Et non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fiction ! Au contraire, elle est (malheureusement) presque terminé... Mais, guess what ? J'aime tellement cet univers que j'ai décidé de le réadapter dans une nouvelle fiction qui apparaîtra très prochainement ici. :p 
> 
> En attendant... voici un nouveau chapitre, enrichi en drama, en hurt/confort et en Bartheill. Je suis d'avance désolée pour ce que j'y ai fait à Martin. 
> 
> A vous les studios !

Dans un hurlement sinistre, Martin déploya le peu de Magie qui lui restait pour repousser les petits Démons Gobelins qui s'étaient jetés sur lui. Ces horribles monstres – qui ressemblaient à des boules de poils avec des crocs – était aussi, sinon plus dangereuse que les Démons Titans aussi hauts qu'une maison. Ils se jetaient en meute sur le Sorcier, le jetaient à terre et le grignotaient lentement. C'était une mort lente et douloureuse, indigne d'un Garde en service. Et Martin ne mourrait pas ainsi. Il voulait mourir debout, dignement.

Martin était peut-être affaibli, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins dangereux. Il luttait de toutes ses forces, les dernières, jetant dans la bataille ce qui lui restait de pouvoirs, poussant des hurlements de rage tant pour effrayant les Démons que pour exorciser ses peurs.

Il ne mourrait pas sans emporter ses adversaires dans la tombes. Il vengerait son père, et tous ceux qui étaient morts au combat. Et dans son sacrifice, il libérerait Yann, Hugo et Vincent de lui qui n'était qu'un poids.

Un Gobelin évita son sortilège, et planta ses crocs dans sa cheville. Déstabilisé par la douleur, le jeune homme baissa sa garde une fraction de ce seconde. Cela suffit à ce qu'un Démon Fossoyeur ne le saisisse à la gorge pour le soulever en l'étranglant, avant de le jeter au terre.

Martin s'écrasa brutalement sur le sol. Il hurla tandis qu'il sentait son épaule se déboîter. Il roula sur le dos, les larmes au yeux, tandis que le Démon Fossoyeur se rapprochait.

Le monstre posa une main aux longs doigts griffus sur son poitrail, avant d'ouvrir la gueule. Une langue démesurée lécha sa joue, se délectant de ses larmes. Il feula, avant de le saisir par les cheveux pour l'obliger à se redresser.

Martin contempla ses grands yeux vides, sa double rangée de crocs jaunis, ses narines palpitantes, sa langue rouge qui s'agitait, impatiente de goûter à sa chaire.

Le jeune Garde ne tremblait pas. Il se contentait de fixer son regard torve sans ciller, les dents serrés, le menton relevé en une attitude altière. Ce monstre n'aurait pas l'ultime plaisir de l'entendre supplier.

Il mourrait sans une plainte, sans un pleur.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? s'agaça-t-il dans un ricanement. J'suis pas à ton goût ? Tu préfères les enfants ? Allez, tues-moi !

 

Au plus profond de sa poitrine, sa Magie, résignée à disparaître, chanta une dernière fois. Son cœur s'accéléra. « Je te demande pardon mon amie, songea-t-il. Je n'ai pas été à ta hauteur. »

Le Démon rugit, avant de planter ses crocs dans son épaule meurtrie. Malgré-lui, Martin hurla de douleur tandis qu'il sentait les canines de cette abomination transpercer ses muscles et se ficher dans ses os. Vainement, il tenta de se débattre, ultime instinct de survie. Sa Magie Noire gémit, avant de s'embraser. Elle était si faible cependant qu'elle ne fit aucun mal à l'ignoble créature. Les flammes sombres qui s'échappaient de ses mains ne brûlèrent pas la fourrure de son adversaires.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il était fini.

 

\- TUES-MOI ! hurla Martin à son oreille. MAIS TUES-MOI ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS ?! 

\- NON !

 

Une puissante lueur d'un blanc immaculé aveugla le Démon qui relâcha sa proie. Épuisé, Martin se laissa retomber mollement sur le dos, l'épaule en sang et l'esprit trouble. Tremblant, il se redressa péniblement, cherchant du regard son sauveur.

Il crut être devenu fou. Entre ses adversaires et lui, Yann s'était dressé. Sa Wicca, belle et puissante, dansait autour de lui, animal entre renard et serpent, dragon et chat, mugissait de colère. Ses gestes, amples et assurés, érigeaient une barrière lumineuse entre les abominables créatures et eux.

Sa Magie Noire trembla de joie, et lui-même ne parvint pas à retenir des larmes de bonheur. Yann l'avait retrouvé, et n'avait pas hésité à se jeter seul dans la bataille dans le seul but de le protéger. Son Double ne l'avait pas abandonner, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire.

Il ne s'en sentit que plus misérable. Il ne méritait pas Yann.

 

Le Mage Blanc se précipita à son chevet tandis que les Démons s'acharnaient bêtement sur l'éphémère protection. Il posa une main sur la plaie la vif avant de murmurer une formule. La douleur s'estompa immédiatement, suffisamment en tout cas pour calmer ses tremblement et lui permettre de se relever. Yann glissa une main contre sa hanche, et l'aida à se maintenant debout.

 

\- Viens ! Ordonna-t-il. Je vais te sortir de là !

\- Yann…

\- Ne discute pas ! C'est grâce à Hugo que je suis là, mais je vais tenir longtemps ! Sa Magie s'efface déjà ! Il faut qu'on rentre et tout de suite !

\- Sa Magie ? Répéta Martin sans comprendre. Hugo t'as cédé ses pouvoirs ?

\- Tais-toi ! S'emporta soudain Yann. Tais-toi et lève les pieds, bon sang ! Il faut qu'on s'en aille !

 

Cahin-caha, les deux Âmes Liées battirent péniblement en retraite. Les Démons, sentaient qu'ils n'auraient plus le dessus sur ce jeune homme désespéré, abandonnèrent la partie, retournant errer dans les campagnes à la recherche de proies plus faciles.

Tout se mêla dans l'esprit de Martin. Le soulagement, le chagrin, la douleur, et par-dessus tout la terreur. Il prit alors pleinement conscience que sans Yann, il aurait été littéralement _dévoré._ Il réprima un haut-le-cœur. Pour se protéger de ce trop plein d'émotion qui manqua de le submerger, son esprit choisi de trouver refuge dans l'inconscient.

 

*

 

 

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il fut surpris de se retrouver, non pas dans l'estomac d'un Démon, mais bien dans son lit. Dans un gémissement, il se redressa avant de serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

Il sentait encore sur son corps les traces de la Wicca. Seulement, il fallait croire qu'elle n'était plus aussi efficace qu'avant. La morsure à sa cheville était encore à vif, et son épaule luxée toujours aussi douloureuse quand bien même on l'avait remit en place.

Sa vue brouillée par des larmes de douleur distingua pourtant une forme remuer dans la pénombre du petit appartement. L'ombre s'avança, avant de s'asseoir à son chevet. Sa magie la reconnue avec ses yeux embués. C'était Yann.

 

\- Tu vas bien ? osa son Double d'une petite voix.

 

Martin grimaça, avant de secouer la tête. Non, bien sûr, il n'allait pas bien, et il ne fallait pas être devin pour s'en rendre compte. Il avait la terrible impression qu'on l'avait écrasé sous un rouleau compresseur et qu'on martelait son crâne à coups de marteau. 

 

\- Je suis d-désolé, soupira Yann, j'ai perdu une g-grande partie de mes pouvoirs, depuis que… j'ai pas réussi à te soigner c-correctement.

\- Tu auras du me laisser mourir, soupira Martin en se rallongeant contre les oreillers. Je l'aurai mérité.

 

Le jeune Garde blessé tourna la tête de sorte à ne plus voir l'ombre de son Double, pour faire taire cette culpabilité qui le rongeait un temps soit peu. Seulement, ce dernier semblait décidé à ne pas lui faciliter la tâche. D'un geste étonnamment vif et autoritaire, il le saisit par le poignet avant de l'obliger à lui faire face, faisant visiblement fi de son épaule douloureuse.

 

\- A-Arrête de jouer les martyrs ! Ca ne va pas ! T-T'es vraiment qu'un sale gosse égoïste q-quand tu t'y mets ! Je vais finir par croire que tu a-aimes ça qu'on te plaigne !

\- Yann…

\- Tu c-crois que m-moi je n'ai pas s-souffert ? J-Je t'ai re-regarder te faire du mal p-pendant des jours et des jours, t-t'éloigner de m-moi, t-trahir notre p-promesse, sans rien p-pouvoir te dire ! Tu m-m'a oublié, tu m-m'a a-abandonné, t-tu as p-presque b-brisé notre Lien ! Et p-pourtant je t-t'ai s-sauvé, j-j'ai p-pris des risques pour te ramener et toi, t-tu me dis que j-j'aurai du te laisser là-bas ?

 

Ces paroles furent autant de coups pour Martin. Ils n'exprimaient pourtant que la vérité. Ne pouvait en supporter davantage, rongé par le regret, il baissa les yeux, se soumettant à sa colère sans un mot. Ils étaient amplement mérités.

 

\- Je suis en train de p-perdre la s-seule c-chose qui c-compte à m-mes yeux, l-le s-seul a-ami q-que j-j'ai j-jamais eu…

 

Bien plus que les mots, ce fut la détresse que Martin lu dans son regard clair qui lui brisa le cœur. Il n'avait pas besoin de Lien pour comprendre à quel point il était en train de souffrir par sa faute.

 

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal, soupira le mage noir. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

\- J-J'ai c-cru que j-j'allais te p-perdre. J-J'ai épuisé mes d-dernières f-forces et c-celles qu'H-Hugo m'a confié pour te r-rammener. J-J'aurai pas pu, si… si…

 

Ses mots difficilement hachés moururent dans le fond de sa gorge. Encore une fois, Martin comprit. « Si tu étais mort. » Dans son chagrin d'amour, sa douleur égoïste et puérile, il avait fait souffrir le seul homme qu'il aimait.

Le remord se disputait avec la honte dans les circonvolutions douloureuses de son esprit. Voyant pour la première fois au-delà de lui-même, il prit conscience qu'il avait entraîner Yann dans sa chute sans se soucier de lui un instant.

 

\- Je te demande pardon, murmura Martin en saisissant difficilement la main de son Double. Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé…

 

Les yeux de Yann s'embuèrent. Un lourd sanglot lui échappa. Machinalement, il porta la main de Martin à sa bouche pour un déposer un chaste baiser.

 

\- M-M'ab-b-andonne p-pas, supplia Yann. J-J'ai b-besoin de t-toi et p-pas p-p-parce q-que tu es m-mon D-Double. Tu es m-mon s-seul ami.

\- C'est faux, Yann, pleura Martin avec lui. Tu as pleins d'amis. Tu as tout une armée avec toi. Et moi je suis le pire d'entre eux. Je t'ai fais du mal… mais je te promets que je ne t'abandonnerai plus ! Je te le jure… j'ai besoin de toi moi aussi…

 

Ce n'était pas de vaines paroles. À l'instant même où il s'était cru mourir, où il avait plongé son regard dans l’œil morne de l'abomination, il n'avait pensé qu'à Yann, et à personne d'autre. C'était son sourire, sa bienveillance et ses grands yeux clairs qui avaient occupé ses pensées.

Lentement, comme s'il avait peur d'être rejeté à nouveau, Yann posa son front contre le sien. Non sans un certain désespoir, Martin noua ses doigts derrière la nuque de son Double. Leurs sanglots se mêlèrent l'un à l'autre.

Leurs Magies affaiblies consumèrent leurs derniers efforts pour se matérialiser à leurs côtés. Très doucement, les deux animaux fantastiques s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre, épuisés, prêt à disparaître. Leurs deux museaux se touchèrent, arrachant aux deux Sorciers des frissons de plaisirs.

Yann aida Martin à se redresser, avant de s'allonger dans le lit à ses côtés. Martin reposa péniblement sa tête sur sa poitrine, gêné par son épaule meurtrie, avant de fermer les yeux. Il choisi de se concentrer sur les battements de son cœur. La main de Yann se perdit dans sa tignasse brune. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Comment avait-il pu ne songer qu'un seul instant à mourir, et renoncer à l'affection que Yann lui portait ?

 

Le processus fut très long, mais bien là. Leur Lien reprit doucement de la vigueur. Leurs Magies reprirent vie doucement, heureuses d'être de nouveau réunies. Les Sortilèges lancés par Yann soignèrent Martin sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en aperçoivent. Un à un, les filaments qui composaient leur Lien se reconstituèrent, paradoxalement plus solide qu'avant. 

 

Ils restèrent ainsi plus d'une demi-journée dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Si bien qu'à la nuit tombée, et sans qu'ils en aient conscience, leurs deux cœur battaient de nouveau à l'unisson.  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello !   
> Navrée pour le retard. Poussée aux fesses par @GabrielleR, je reviens pour vous livrer la fin de cette histoire. Enfin, elle est conclue. On va pouvoir se préparer pour les prochains récits. Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici, merci pour vos commentaires, merci pour votre bienveillance. 
> 
> Enjoy it !

\- Dis-moi… souffla Martin, hésitant, est-ce que tu regrettes ?

Un sourire tendre illumina le visage d'Hugo, mais Martin ne voyait que les cernes qui avaient creusés ses yeux et ces joues qui semblaient avoir été taillées d'un coup de serpe. Hugo avait sacrifié, voici trois semaines, une part de sa Magie pour la transmettre à Yann. Une part infime, certes, mais c'était suffisant pour que cette offrande laisse des traces. 

\- Que je regrette quoi ? De t'avoir sauvé de toi-même ? Absolument pas, non. Et je serai même prêt à recommencer ! Mais pas tout de suite, rit-il finalement. Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point ça fait mal cette connerie…

Martin lui sourit en retour, avant de passer une main fatiguée sur son visage. 

\- Je suis désolé, tu sais.

\- Oui, je sais, tu as du le répéter des millions de fois depuis que tu es revenu avec Yann, j'ai fini par comprendre !

\- Rah, tu m'emmerdes à avoir toujours raison, s'agaça Martin en lui jetant un oreiller au visage.

Le silence revint dans la pièce. Martin ne pouvait nier que quelque chose s'était brisé entre Hugo et lui, pourtant, il ne regrettait rien. Ni les nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, ni les sentiments qu'ils avaient partagé. Mais c'était bien mieux ainsi. Hugo était bien plus heureux avec Vincent qu'il ne l'aurait sans doute été avec lui-même. Martin le savait épanoui, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. 

Tout était différent maintenant, ils devraient sans doute s'y habituer. Ils avaient été amants, ils devraient apprendre à ne plus être qu'amis. 

\- Comment tu as su que tes sentiments avaient changé ? insista Martin.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je sois honnête ? hésita Hugo.

\- Dès la fin de la Cérémonie, hein ?

\- Ouais. On le savait tout les deux depuis le début. On a simplement préféré se voiler la face. On se mentait à nous-même. Notre Magie le savait avant nous.

Martin gloussa. 

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

Hugo sourit. 

\- Tu devrais faire comme ta Moitié et ouvrir des bouquins de temps en temps. Les Oracles ne choisissent pas à notre place ! Ils rendent réels ce que nous voulions vraiment ! Nos Magies savaient avaient nous qui nous était destinés ! Quand je l'ai compris, insista Hugo, j'ai arrêté de me battre contre elle. Ça revenait à me battre contre moi-même…

Vincent choisi ce moment précis pour entrer dans l'appartement. Un instant surpris par la présence de Martin. Il haussa un sourcil, avant de s'installer aux côtés de son Double. Une main douce mais possessive se glissa sur la nuque du blond. Elle venait démentir le sourire aimable qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de conserver.

\- T'es venu nous proposer un plan à trois, Martin ?

\- Oh non très peu pour moi ! Assura l'intéressé en se redressant tandis que le visage d'Hugo virait au rouge carmin. D'ailleurs, je vais vous laisser et je te rends ton Double ! Et puis, j'ai des conseils à suivre… 

Martin tapota l'épaule d'Hugo, avant de sourire à Vincent et de quitter l'appartement du couple, le pas soudain plus léger. 

Il n'eut même pas à y songer. Son Lien le guida jusqu'à Yann naturellement, plus fort que jamais. Il se laissa entraîné sans le vouloir jusqu'à la bibliothèque de l'Académie où nombreux étaient les Sorciers qui étudiaient. 

Installé dans une bergère visiblement très confortable, Yann était en train de lire, comme à son habitude. Un instant, Martin admira sa petite moue concentrée et ses épaisses lunettes qui glissaient le long de son nez. 

\- Traité de Mysticisme, lu Martin en se penchant pour déchiffrer la couverture. Dis-moi, ça à l'air passionnant ton affaire, railla-t-il en contournant son Double pour venir presser ses deux mains sur ses frêles épaules. Tu n'as vraiment rien de mieux à faire ? On est des Gardes, on n'a plus d'examens à passer, hein ?

\- Je cherchai des réponses, sourit Yann en se tournant vers Martin.

\- Des réponses ? À propos de quoi ?

\- De nos magies. Cette histoire d'animaux changeants ça m'intrigue. J'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose. Dans les textes anciens, on parle bien de magies conscientes, mais…

\- Et pourquoi tu veux absolument avoir une réponse, sourit Martin en refermant d'autorité le livre. Moi, ça me suffit de savoir que tu me crois et que tu vois la même chose que moi. Et si on est les seuls alors tant pis…

\- Mais…

Martin pouffa, avant de se relever et de prendre d'autorité la main de Yann pour le guider en dehors de la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'il fut sûr d'être à l'abri des regards, il s'arrêta, avant de se tourner vers son Double. 

\- Il faut que je te parle.

\- J'ai senti que tu étais inquiet, avoua Yann. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le plus jeune sourit, avant de s'approcher de son Double. D'un geste absent, il caressa la médaille qu'il avait fièrement épinglée à la poitrine. Ce magnifique dahlia noir qui symbolisait son lien avec Yann. Leurs magies unies. 

\- Tu te souviens de ce que nous nous sommes promis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Notre amitié ? Releva Yann. Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! Et c'est ce que nous sommes, non ?

\- Oui, admit Martin. À cause de moi. Et j'en suis désolé.

Yann fronça les sourcils, peu sûr de comprendre ce que son Double voulait lui dire. Celle-ci lui sourit, avant de remettre sa sacro-sainte cravate en place. Méticuleux, il fit semblant d'ajuster le nœud au col, désireux de laisser ses mains parcourir encore un peu cette chemise idéalement cintrée. Puis il se colla davantage au corps crispé d'un Yann surpris, avant de glisser ses mains sur ses hanches pour y saisir sa ceinture avec empressement. 

\- Je n'ai plus envie que nous soyons amis. Et je crois que toi non plus. Je le sais, souffla-t-il en fixant les fines lèvres de son aîné. Le peux le sentir.

Leur Lien vibra avec une intensité nouvelle avant d'apparaître dans les airs, soudain réel, irradiant leurs deux corps d'une intense chaleur. Il s'enroula autour de leurs corps, les rapprochant davantage l'un de l'autre. Aucun d'eux cependant n'y fit attention. 

Yann n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour poser ses deux mains aux longs doigts sur la nuque de son Double avant de l'embrasser non sans une certaine violence désespérée. Martin y répondit dans un gémissement érotique. 

C'était merveilleux. C'était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître avant. Leurs deux Magies, au diapason de leurs sentiments, glissaient l'une contre l'autre en jappant de bonheur, passant d'une forme à l'autre, en harmonie. 

\- Si tu savais, souffla Yann contre ses lèvres. Si tu savais, Martin, comme j'ai attendu… mais je t'avais promis…

\- Tu peux oublier cette promesse, répondit Martin en caressant sa joue. Et c'est à moi de t'en faire une : celle de me consacrer à toi désormais. Et rien qu'à toi.


	10. Chapitre Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parce qu'on me l'a réclamé à corps et à cris, voici le bonus au XIIIe Bataillon. Merci d'avoir commenté cette fic tout ce temps, merci pour vos messages, ils m'ont fait beaucoup de bien.

Unis. 

Ils l'étaient pour de bon. Pour toujours. A jamais. Corps contre corps et chairs contre chairs. Bouche imbriquées l'une dans l'autre, ventres qui se frôlent, mais qui s'agrippent, tordent et griffent, tirent sur des tignasses brunes ou grises, barbe contre peau lisse… 

Sexes. Soupirs. Et plaisirs. Tellement de plaisirs. Si bon, si bon qu'ils pourraient en mourir de bonheur. 

Yann et Martin avaient dépasser la dernière barrière qui les séparaient encore. Celle du corps. Physique. Sang et sueur. Et enfin, Martin comprenait ce qu'Hugo avait essayer de lui dire. Leurs étreintes lui semblaient soudain bien fades à côté de « ça. »

Ils faisaient l'amour à double titre. Par le corps, mais surtout par la Magie. Les animaux fantastiques qui incarnaient leur Wicca et leur Magie Noire ne dansaient plus. Ils se mêlaient. Ils n'avaient plus de formes. Comme eux, ils s'interpénétraient, se dispersaient, se répandaient en des millions de gouttes en suspensions dans l'air avant de revenir l'une vers l'autre pour fusionner puis imploser, encore et encore. Ils suivaient la cadence des hanches de Yann entre ses reins. Ils étaient eux. 

Martin sentait que le Lien qui l'unissait à Yann était plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ils devenaient une entité. Ensembles, et un seul. Deux âmes liées. Non. Une seule âme en réalité. La leur. Deux cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson, deux synchronisés. Donc un seul. 

Ce qu'ils vivaient était sacré. Puissant. Intense. Yann qui pose sa main sur la gorge de Martin, instinct morbide de possession. Celle de Martin qui se saisit violemment de de sa crinière d'argent pour tirer sa tête en arrière. Cette petite violence qu'ils s'infligeaient leur permettait de se sentir en vie, réellement, pleinement. Avec admiration, presque avec une sorte de vénération, ils contemplaient leurs cicatrices que la Wicca aurait pu effacer. Ils ne le voulaient pas. Elles leurs rappelaient qu'ils avaient survécus, qu'ils avaient vaincu la mort. C'était des trophées, leurs trophées… leur secret. Leur intime. 

En deux mots comme un seul, comme en mille : ils s'aimaient. Simplement. Et en écho avec leurs sentiments, leurs Magies s'abandonnaient l'une à l'autre. S'ils s'en étaient souciés, Yann et Martin auraient pu d'ores et déjà sentir qu'ils commençaient doucement à s'approprier la Magie de l'autre. 

Et soudain le vide. Le néant d'un instant. La séparation. Ils étaient de nouveau deux. Martin et Yann essayèrent de faire durer cet instant une seconde encore, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : ils avaient échoué à ne devenir qu'un seul être. 

Comme une prière, Yann embrassa Martin très lentement, presque avec déférence. Puis il se redressa sur les coudes avant de lui sourire tendrement. 

\- Promets-moi une chose, supplia Martin en redessinant ces lèvres tant aimées du bout de l'index.

\- Te promettre quoi ?

\- Promets-moi de toujours me regarder comme tu le fais là.

Le regard de Yann se fit plus tendre encore. Doucement, il glissa une main dans ses cheveux bruns. 

\- Sur ma Magie, Et sur ma vie, je te le promets.

Et tandis qu'ils s'éteignaient avec un mélange de force et de tendresse pour sceller cette promesse, leurs deux Magies qui avaient reprit la forme de deux chimères étranges, se lovèrent l'une contre l'autre, plus liées que jamais.


End file.
